


Because He Loved My People

by Punkart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Little Angst...As a Treat, Arranged Marriage, Communication, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Going To Therapy, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zukka week 2020, Zuko Fixes the Fire Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkart/pseuds/Punkart
Summary: Zuko works hard to make sure he's doing what's right for his people and the four nations. Spending a year after his coronation touring the world and patching the 100 years of damage his father caused, he puts little thought into his own future. That is until after the tour when the Fire Sages reveal their own plans to further smooth things over with the masses; an arranged marriage with someone outside the Fire Nation. With an understanding Mai at his side and his best friends support, he decides to ask a question he never thought he was allowed to dream of, for Sokka's hand.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 310





	1. After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to incorporate details on what Zuko accually does to fix things, so it isn't just about the marriage. Hope you like diplomacy!

A week after the Avatar defeated his father, Zuko walked the halls of the palace to his coronation ceremony. The rest of his friends were already out in their seats facing the people, but Zuko noticed Sokka and Suki near the entrance holding each other and crying. They kissed, then hugged and Zuko suddenly felt like he was intruding.

“Um,” He coughed, and the couple broke apart. "sorry to interrupt but there are hundreds of Fire Sages and Priests right behind me.”  
He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and was thankful that he decided to do away with the pointy shoulder pads after the initiation as Fire Lord. The large cape and garments shielded his two friends from the prying eyes of the old monks. Said friends solemnly nodded, wiped their faces, and walked out to the stage, loosely holding hands.  
Somewhere in Zuko’s subconscious, he noted that they weren’t holding hands like a couple. In fact, it reminded him of the way he would hold Toph’s hand. Just two friends reassuring the other that they were there.  
As the teenager stepped out on the royal balcony for the last time as prince, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Weather from fear of the royal family or because they actually believed Zuko would change things didn’t matter. They showed up, that was enough. They needed to hear this.  
Shortly after joining the Gaang, Zuko had started to make a mental note of everything wrong with his country, and after the war for the past week, he started writing those notes down. Even as they lowered the crown of Fire Lord onto his head, the sages were already bringing forth the decrees he had been planning. He arose, official and rightful ruler of the Fire Nation and started to read the first document.

“I, Fire Lord Zuko,” Applause. “Decree that all nations and their people shall be considered equal and given bodily autonomy from this point forth. All nations shall be independent in their own law, as it was agreed to be under our ancestors. There will be no further war between the four nations, and any soldier bearing the emblem of my nation shall be recalled or dismissed effective immediately.” More applause. “All Fire Nation outposts are to be stripped of weapons and converted into supply outlets to redistribute the Earth Kingdom’s and Water Tribe’s stolen property and goods. All mines and mills using slave labor are to be terminated and their workers freed and compensated. Any and all members of the Fire Nation, whether of federal affiliation or citizen, found to imprison another person without due process is to be imprisoned themselves and investigated. Any and all members of the Fire Nation, whether of federal affiliation or citizen, found to enslave another person under any circumstances is to be imprisoned themselves and investigated. All prisoners under the Fire Nations jurisdiction are to be sorted and any and all prisoners of war set free to their respectful homelands.” More applause.

Zuko let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That was it, the hardest one was over. He had ended the war and given his people and the people of the earth, air, and water nations support and freedom. He signed the paper with a large loopy signature and raised it up, ink facing his people who once again exploded in applause. He could feel his friends' shocked expressions on his back. Only him and the sages knew he was going to start fixing things this soon and even they, in their red robes and red halls and red hats, fought with him about taking it easy, about being a quiet leader, about letting this all slowly fade. And he had listened, but Zuko’s best friend was the Avatar, and if he had learned anything from the past year, it’s that he could never be the quiet one again, not when it came to the throne anyway.  
The sages handed him the second decree; there were 15 in total, and he read and signed each and every one. Each one addressing another horror his people had been through or inflicted on others, each one building a bridge to a peaceful future and protecting it while they built. Soon the noise from the crowd was deafening and genuine, and Zuko felt it hit him every time like they were keeping him from crumbling under this pressure. Felt the fear and anger ooze out of the mass in front of him like a cup of hot tea. After signing and handing over the last decree, which declared everyone’s right to marriage, no matter their nation, gender, or class, effectively destroying the last of Fire Lord Sozin’s holds over the country, he bowed to the people, which had never been done in the 100 year war, and the sages joined him, and the people bowed back. He knew they couldn’t see his tears from down there, and would only notice if he moved to wipe them away. But the sages could see, and his friends and uncle sitting in a line behind him to his left could see and he bowed again just to press his face into his sleeve.

The common folk were given a feast, a party with entertainment and public speakers who Zuko felt most embodied the future. His friends congratulated him in the royal rooms and everyone was finally allowed a short break from it all. The next day they all piled into the biggest war ship, and set off for their year long tour. Most of them would be dropped off when they got around to someone’s home; Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe, Suki and Toph to Kyoshi Island, Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se to reclaim his Jade Dragon. But Aang stayed through the whole tour, as did the Avatar’s girlfriend, and Zuko could not have been more thankful for his friends. Each stop was a diplomatic dinner to reestablish relations or support fund to hand deliver food and supplies to the other three nations, each shore a new chance for the people to take their anger out on the new Fire Lord. He noticed that these days he never felt the need to fight any of these people. He listened to their complaints and their yelling and their problems. He apologized for what he could, compensated those who wanted it, and fixed what the Fire Nation had broken. And again he saw the anger fade from their faces, unable to be mad at someone who was quiet and willing to make amends, willing to do better and take responsibility instead of defending 100 years of rotten history like so many before him.  
He only ever fought two people and both times it was a duel. When words didn’t calm people down, he knew they needed someone safe to take it out on (against Aang’s better judgement). The first duel was in the Earth Kingdom. A small town that had been constantly robbed by Fire Nation soldiers when they got bored with the post. The man was skilled with a sword and a bender, but wanted the fight to be to the death. Zuko made a compromise (against Katara’s better judgement) that if the man wanted to kill the Fire Lord they could match swords, not bending. The man smiled and agreed. He was good and the fight lasted all of ten minutes, but it ended with Zuko’s foot on the man’s chest and a sword to his throat. He held out his hand, helped the man up, then ordered his former soldiers to help rebuild the man's house and give rations to the family.  
The second duel Zuko knew he was going to lose. In the Northern Water Tribe a man wanted to beat him at bending, and win one of his ships to add to their barricade. Zuko matched the guy fist to fist, flame to wave, he wanted this to be fair and never pulled his punches, until he was out of juice and the man encased him twenty feet up in a freshly made glacier. After all the tense meetings and hot days in the Earth Kingdom, and all the energy he put into this fight, the ice felt relaxing and cool on his skin. He melted himself down the cliff and shook the guys hand, and with that, Zuko finished the last Agni Kai he would ever participate in…. And was now down one war ship.  
When the year was over, their support supplies depleted, and their ships docked somewhere under the Western Air Temple, The three friends said their goodbyes. They knew they would see each other again but with diplomatic work waiting at home none of them knew when. Zuko walked through his palace alone, new to it being open to the public and full of tourists. His bedroom was one of the only remaining lots available to royalty. He had ostracized most of his extended family and imprisoned others for their actions under Ozai. Most of the palace had been turned into a museum or children's home. The main building now housed dozens of diplomats who negotiated for their countries. The once grand throne room now a glorified conference hall. The throne was dismantled, the wall of flames extinguished, the once empty hall now full of common folk allowed to view everyday meetings concerning the country. The Fire Lord now sat at the head of the table facing two rows of diplomats, instead of being higher than everyone in the room. Zuko found it suspiciously easier to hear his advisors and citizens when he was closer to the table and didn’t have a wall of fire cracking in his ear.  
Over the year tour he had considerably extended his list of things to fix both within his country and in foreign affairs. The first week back in the palace was spent writing these down, resulting in 74 new declarations and amendments signed and approved by the people, surrounded by citizens and children interested in government. He felt a little guilty about overhauling their entire history class, but most work was done during the summer, so teachers came back with training and resources that were easy to teach, helping children unlearn the brainwashing that previously overtook schools.

It was on his way back from one of these overhaul meetings that he came face to face with his head group of Fire Sages.

“Fire Lord Zuko. You have not been too busy as of late and we were hoping to ask a minute of your time.” Whatever it was Zuko doubted an entourage of this size meant it was only going to take a minute but he halted his walk and nodded.  
“My Lord we have concerns for how the people will view your personal life. Specifically when you choose someone to rule with you. We have grown anxious to stop you from deciding to marry the lady Mai.”  
“What’s wrong with Mai?” Zuko almost yelled, and suddenly felt this was no longer a conversation fit for the hallway.  
“What is wrong with me?” A calm voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see Mai walking toward the group shroud in red, her expression as hard to read as ever.  
“The decrees you already passed gives you infinitely more options than your predecessors,” The head Sage continued. “but the tension left in the Earth and Water nations restricts us to suggesting only marriage outside of the Fire Nation.”  
“Marriage?” Mai exclaimed, and she almost put emotion into it. “When were we going to talk about marriage?”  
“Much later if you ever wanted to.” Zuko said quickly, he reached for his girlfriend and she tucked herself under his arm like always. The Sages looked at each other nervously.  
“We were hoping sooner than later, my Lord. One of your decrees allows anyone adoption which makes it no longer necessary to produce a biological heir, but the sustainability of your continued rule does not have that contingency plan in place and at least two royal care takers must be sworn in before an heir can be chosen, to ensure that if an accident befalls one ruler the other could raise the heir until their own coronation. And with most of your family stripped of their titles," The Sage coughed. "that leaves us with only one sworn in royal with the authority to take care of the Fire Nation’s future….that is, to say…. you my Lord.”  
“I hear you, but what does this have to do with marrying inside the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked. The Sages gave a glance at Mai as if she would throw one of her various knives at them. "Whatever it is you need to say, I am sure she will understand.” That made Mai smirk, she was always included in any royal meetings, both private and public, she knew there would have to be changes to the way things were run.  
“My Lord, The people of foreign nations would view your marriage to a Fire Nation citizen of any class to be favoritism. Even with diplomats living in the palace, they would say this was an excuse to exclude them from the sharing of cultures and a way to keep old traditions, even with the eradication of such a stunt. Any and all agreement between you two would be announced as inner family bias. Marrying someone from the other nations would further promote your ideal for a more inclusive Fire Nation and show the people how much you want to get along.”  
“You sound like you’ve been talking to my uncle.” Zuko chuffed, remembering the old man saying something similar about defeating Ozai. But the Sages eyes blew wide.  
“We would never include anyone in these decisions without your permission, my Lord.” And with that the Sages all bowed.  
“He should be.” Stated Zuko. “He is one of the wisest men I ever met and if he thought it was necessary to stay here and nudge my decisions he would be welcome to do so. But I think he knew this was coming and I regret to say he didn’t stay because he knew I would make the right decision. I will meet you in the private meeting hall. Please gather examples of my options.” The Sages didn’t stop bowing until he was finished, then turned and headed toward the smaller of the meeting rooms.  
“Mai, I am so sorry this is even being brought up right now.” Said Zuko as he turned.  
“It’s whatever, I kind of felt this coming too.” She talked from his shoulder. “You have changed a lot since we first started dating. It was for the better of course, and I think that’s why I always had your back. But if this is what it takes for the people to not riot and burn down all the hard work you've done lately then I think you should take every precaution.”  
“You aren’t mad? What about us?”  
“I don’t like being in the shadows as much as I let on. I don’t think this diplomacy thing is ever going to let up and you need someone who actually likes traveling around the nation and the world. It’s a lot of hard work and I'm kind of tired of chasing people around. So I will always be here for you but you need someone more fitted for your specific spotlight, not some bored girl who doesn’t care if a law gets passed or not.”  
“You don’t really mean that.”  
“I don’t, but me backing off now let’s me have control over this. I want a say in who you choose at least. That way I know you’re taken care of. I already know whoever it is will fall for you like I did, I want them to be worthy of it.”  
Zuko smiled and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. Somewhere in his mind he realized this was the same reason Sokka and Suki were crying with each other a year ago. It was even the same hallway.  
“You really want to go in there with me?”  
“Yeah, I can make sure she’s not prettier than I am.”  
“Alright,” Zuko chuckled. “Good, because it would be somehow more awkward if it’s just me and the sages.”  
And with that Mai smiled, and they walked into the meeting hall as friends.


	2. Haus of Holbein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Toph never becomes a cop. That makes no fucking sense.

The meeting room was private and much smaller than the public conference hall/former throne room. The conference hall was built to have various lands represented at a large ornate table, it’s walls lined with cultural artifacts, open to citizens, and designed from the ground up to exude transparency. The meeting room was softer and more intimate, only invited guests, family members, and the sages were allowed to enter. Here is where Zuko celebrated his assent to the throne with his closest friends a year ago. Where he argued with distant cousins about the redistribution of their collective wealth. Where he now sat with his advising priests about his future.

The room had only one window covered from the outside by a blooming shrub. Low bookshelves holding birth certificates and royal invoices flanked the light cast over the backs of the sitting Sages, now sitting in V formation facing the young Fire Lord and his companion. A long, low tea table divided them from the royal pair, with two rows of pictures facing Zuko on its surface. The farthest row of headshots from the Fire Lord was short and contained a handful of his friends from the Gaang. The closer row was much longer and included everyone he had met during his exile around his age, plus various foreign royalty that he had the pleasure of meeting during his tour.

After everyone had settled, Mai took a minute to gaze over the selection, and with a glare immediately lunged forward and snatched Katara and the Avatar’s pictures from the top row.

“Are you trying to start another war!?” She hissed, brandishing the photos at the old men in red pointed hats. The Sages hesitated, glancing between the two teenagers.

“No, miss! Of course not. We simply wanted to provide all options with a matter this delicate.”

“Oh? But that’s just it.” Said Mai, holding up Aang’s picture. “These aren’t options. Aang is dating a princess of the southern water tribe. No matter how well Zuko and him get along, removing him from Katara’s side would only infuriate the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Whether Katara was okay with it or not.” And with that she tipped Aang’s photo into the brazier to her right, a standing torch mirrored on Zuko’s left. “And to take the Avatar’s girlfriend for a wife,” Mai continued, holding up the paper with Katara’s face on it. “Would enrage everyone else.” And into the fire the picture went.

“Yes, miss. Please do with these options as you see fit.” Bowed the Sages. Mai ignored their apologies and picked up a photo from the bottom row, a girl wearing a braid and full Kyoshi garb. 

“Tai Lee has been through enough. We are not dragging her back to the fire nation just to solve this royal family’s drama, _again._ She’s happy on that island and she deserves to stay that way.” Mai picked up the other two Kyoshi warrior photos and the headshot of Suki. “That goes for all of Kyoshi Island. Zuko burned down their village. Even if we _are_ doing this to keep the people calm, picking one of them is too obvious a pander and can lead to them splitting the engagement in public.” The Sages nodded, and into the fire went the pictures of green fabric and red eyeliner. Wanting to actually participate, Zuko reached forward and picked up the picture of Toph from the top row, offering it to Mai.

“Even if she wasn’t like a little sister to me, she is way too young to be settling down like this and I know for a fact she would never join any sort of institution. Not even if we were both in charge.” Mai nodded and added the photo to the fire.

“And this one.” Added Zuko as he held up a shot of that nice Earth Kingdom girl he had met in exile. Jin was her name, and he was pretty sure the Sages only knew about her from Iroh. “Anyone I got along with back then was not getting along with the real me. I left them for selfish reasons and I don’t want to stir that up for them.” With that statement, half a dozen photos were removed from the simple tea table, burned and forgotten.

And on it went. Whittling the choices down by whether the person was right for the Fire Nation lifestyle, whether they got along with Zuko by the end of the war, and whether they wanted to build a better future instead of tearing it down. In the end there were just three photos left, rearranged perfectly side by side.

Zuko was a little surprised at the first one. He didn’t know Jet had woken up from his coma, the one he had been in through the final battle. With everything that had happened between them, Zuko wanted to get back in touch and see if they could become partners in crime again….maybe not the best dynamic for a couple of kings.

The second finalist was Haru. As far as Zuko remembered from the brief meeting after the Western Air Temple, Haru was pretty neutral and just wanted to help people, which was good, but when it came to leading he was better at following orders and got most of his strength in the support he received from his father, and Zuko needed someone with their own opinions.

Zuko stared at the third option, oblivious to Mai’s gaze.

“Give us the room. We’ll be out in a minute with his decision.” She ordered the Sages with a hand on the scarred boy’s shoulder. They must have seen the look on his face because they didn’t even give a questioning glance to their Fire Lord before bowing and shuffling out of the meeting room.

“What is it?” Mai almost whispered, gazing down at the Water Tribe prince.

“There is just too much complicated history there.” Zuko murmured.

“There’s too much complicated history everywhere. But you didn’t look at the other candidates like that”

“I know, it’s just… He was the first person I fought when I found the Avatar, and the last person I confided in before the war ended. We know so much about each other. How are we supposed to work as rulers? With other people counting on us? Every conversation we had was hypothetical, or in the past tense. Every mission we worked on together wasn’t detrimental to the war effort, if we succeeded, great! But if we lost, nothing would have changed.” Zuko let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Then, was there ever a time you guys didn’t talk about something?” Zuko coughed, face turning as red as his “Flameo” edition garments.

“Well… there were a couple times... before I realized how to talk to people, that I thought I saw something in his eye.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Mai, leaning in to look at his face.

“The first time was at Boiling Rock. We were stealing a freezer to use as a boat to escape and I was thrown in to remove all the bolts holding it down. When he opened the door to get me out he was still in character as the guard, but I had been in the cold for a long time and there was something in his voice. Like he was genuinely concerned about whether I was okay or not.” Zuko sighed, hesitating. “I used my fire breath to warm myself up and reassure him, but when I looked up his face wasn’t concerned, it was more… shocked, and I must have imagined any connection we made. I mean, I had only been getting along with him for a day or two at that point.”

“This happened more than once?”

“That’s the thing. The next time anything happened we were camping a little later in the Fire Nation and I was oblivious to Suki and Sokka’s relationship...or I just didn’t care. When I went into Sokka’s tent to ask for advice about the story around his mother’s murderer, he was obviously waiting for someone, and he had that same look in his face… until he saw me.”

“You think his feelings could switch that fast?”

“He was with Suki!” Zuko yelled to the blank space in the room. “By the time all of this calmed down, we were putting an end to the war and planning to rebuild our homes. There was no time to ask if there was anything between us or why they broke up.”

“But they did break up?” Pushed Mai. “Are they still broken up?”

“I don’t know. I think I missed my chance anyway. That seems to be a trend with me.” Zuko bowed his head. It was Mai’s turn to sigh and look to the empty room.

“Listen.” She tilted his face toward her so she was looking into both eyes. “If you don’t ask you’ll miss the opportunity anyway. The difference being, it would be your fault this time. You’re the Fire Lord. If you want to ask a friend a personal question, you could call a servant, have a boat packed and be sailing to their house in an hour.”

“But...Mai...What if he says no? ...to me that is. What if they’re back together? Or they’re not and he still turns me down. All this would be for nothing and the one person besides you, who I would want to share this all with, would know that I....”

“Or you could be happy and share this moment with your closest friends. Celebrate the future with a guy who thinks you’re cute. You and Katara practically became siblings overnight with that revenge mission. You already love learning about the Southern Water Tribe. And I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. You’ve been wondering if there’s something there a lot longer than you let on.”

“That is strangely optimistic for you.” And Zuko couldn’t help but start to smile.

“These days we can’t afford to both be cranky. We’re gonna have to take turns.” They smiled at each other. Through the ups and down, drastic change to their relationship always ended smoothly.

“I know it’s a big if,” Mai continued as she picked up Haru and Jet’s pictures. “But if he is the best choice for you, then he’s the best choice for your people.”

“Don’t burn those!” Zuko said suddenly, and Mai pulled the pictures from the edge of the brazier. “The sages need to know my alternatives. I still want to contact them later on unrelated matters. But I want Sokka to know he was my first choice after all this.” Mai nodded.

When the two teenagers walked into the hall, the Sages ceased the muttered conversations amongst themselves.

“I give you my answer.” Stated Zuko, awkwardly handing the head Sage Sokka’s photo.

“Thank you, my Lord.” And the Sage cradled the picture with a smile. “We shall make the arrangements and give notice. We’ll be sailing by tomorrow.” The dozen or so Sages turned to leave. But Zuko was gripped with the same urge he got when writing a decree. He could fix something.

“Halt!” His voice cracked. “I have some conditions.” The Sages, used to his abrupt changes by now, calmly turned back to the two elites. 

“Yes, my Lord?”

“I will not be sailing to the south to make this official until all our war ships are decommissioned and rebuilt to run without the use of coal. In fact, before the day is over I will be signing another decree to make sure the Fire Nation is waned off coal completely.”

“My Lord, you want us to rebuild the entire fleet?”

“Yes. I can’t completely regulate safety in that work environment with such a high demand. The mines and the engine rooms injure people. I should know, I’ve used both as a weapon in my exile. And I will not be sailing into my prospective spouses kingdom preceded by clouds of smoke. Billowing the same ash that has traumatized generations of their people during the war. It has become a symbol of violence and should be abolished. If you can’t find an alternate design in the Fire Nation quick enough, I am sure the Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom would be glad to start commissioning our replacements. It shouldn’t be too hard. We were going to cut funding to our defenses anyway.” He tried to do his best impression of his uncle waving off big news like it was bad weather. “It will also give them more notice of our arrival.” The priests looked at each other and with slightly panicked faces bowed and shuffled down the hall. A secondary Sage walked up to Mai and gently took the other two candidate photos. Bowing again to the both and hurried to catch up with his peers.

“That was dramatic.” Mai smirked.

“I remember how the South and North reacted when they saw the snow turn to ash. It fell with their faces; had a physical effect on their disposition. I used to take that look with pride. It meant my people had arrived, it was psychological warfare. It meant we were a step ahead of our enemies. If I want true change I need to analyze every aspect of my culture, we no longer have an enemy outside of the palace itself. If I really had my way the only thing left would be the Fire Nation symbol to make sure we didn’t hide what we used to be.”

“I repeat...Dramatic.” But she didn’t argue with him. They awkwardly stood for a minute, hugged naturally, then separated and waved at each other as they took to halls in separate directions. Zuko decided to use the time it would take to commission a new Royal Naval ship to psych up the nerve for the question of a lifetime. His lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, writing this all down is the only thing keeping me held together during the shit show.


	3. Soft Bro Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang is president and founder of the "Zuko Just Needs a Hug" club. Also he has ADHD
> 
> A "junk" is a Chinese ship and their sails look like they're made out of dragons' wings which is neat.

Three weeks later, standing on the bow of a freshly painted royal cargo junk, Zuko sails into the narrow icy passages of the Southern Water Tribe. It was the first of the commissions from the north and the fastest woodwork Zuko had ever seen (something about “a boat for a boat”). Looking up at the glaciers that flank the oaken ship, he spots a small Water Tribe child running up to the end of the cliff, staring at the approaching vessel. The wooden hull was painted black and its sails a faded red, stamped with the Fire Nation emblem. Zuko never wanted to hide the Fire Nation's presence by keeping the manufacturing colors, rather than own up to the symbol’s previous mistakes. It was much larger than the ships the Northern Water Tribe usually built, but it would be a permanent vessel for the Fire Lord's personal use, and needed to have the capacity for supplies and people during long trips. As they passed, Zuko gave the young kid a wave and a smile. The child slowly waved back, looking taken aback. Reminding himself to let out his breath, Zuko sighed in the realization that he had made a difference. Even if it was replaced with confusion, that child's face wasn't a mask of fear that used to consume the tribe when his ships arrived. He had made the right choice.

Turning into a clearing, they had arrived at the front gate to the village. Rebuilt by the northern reinforcements, a high gate centering a decorative wall, and made of the same ice used to build the long row of docks in front of it. Zuko realized the symbol above the gate was not the water nation emblem used in the north, but the betrothal necklace Katara wore, in honor of her mother. Most of the docks were full already with fishing rigs of gray and blue. Among them sat a couple ships from the Earth Kingdom, obviously designed in different sectors. The former prince felt guilty as he stepped down from his transport. It stood out and was much larger than anything in the small harbor of a couple dozen hulls.

"It's fine, it's big because it's full of metal and meat for the Southern Water Tribe" Zuko mumbled to himself, turning back to his ship to make sure the former soldiers were unloading crates onto the ice with ease.

Distantly he registered the running sound of approaching footsteps. By the time he turned toward the gate, there lay footprints in the snow, ending abruptly a few meters from the royal. Instinctively looking up, Zuko was tackled from the sky by a bald boy in air temple colors. The toppled Fire Lord chuckled from his starfish pose on the ice, an arrow in his face, his security team visibly relaxing.

"Hello, Aang. Nice to see you." The Avatar sat on his chest.

"Zuko! I missed you! I heard you were coming here and decided we could all visit!"

"I saw you only a month ago, buddy. Not much has happened but I  _ did _ want to talk to my best friend about something….wait _ “all” _ ?" Zuko was pulled to his feet with a hand on Aang's glider staff, just in time to see Toph sprinting toward him with the tribal siblings in tow. He had just enough time to think how at home they looked in their parkas embroidered with the symbol of the chief and crescent moon, before his ribs were wrapped in a bone crushing hug from below.

"The flamiest of hotman has finally arrived!" Toph exclaimed from somewhere around his middle.

"What's up, Jerkbender?" Smirked Sokka.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Toph in return as the remaining three friends joined in the group hug. Warmth spread to the tips of his fingers and toes as he stood in the cold in his favorite peoples' embrace. He tried not to think about how one of those people was Sokka. He didn't want to spring something that big on him like this, deciding to wait a day to talk to him in private. For Sokka's sake, he wanted to do this right.

"Your Uncle is here too somewhere." Said Katara as they broke apart. "Toph can let him know you're here while the rest of us finish setting up for the banquet planned for tonight."

"Oh yeah," Added Sokka. "we weren't expecting you for another hour or so and Katara is running us through the gauntlet." This earned him a punch to the arm, and he pouted, rubbing the mark from his sister. Zuko took this delay to remind himself not to stare. But that didn't stop a small smile from escaping.

They walked through the gate together. The latest three breaking off with promises of seeing him at dinner. Aang was now tall enough to throw an arm over Zuko's shoulder and steer him to the right toward the visitor's lodgings.

The rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe had been much more extensive than Zuko originally imagined. He had been able to see the top of the grand City Hall building from the deck of his ship. The city itself was made of smooth clean lines, the paths patterned to look like icy cobblestone. Even the igloos reserved for visitors to the tribe were more furnished and clean than most of the executive suits Zuko had stayed in. He thought back to what the village looked like when he first came south. The bed he now sat on was blanketed with different thick furs. The room itself was probably bigger than any of the huts Sokka could have lived in as a kid. The ceiling was decorated with red fabrics that could be drawn back to let the heat out, or view the stars from where he sat.

Aang plopped down on the other side of the bed facing the wall of decor. Zuko decided to join him as the bald lad had already started mumbling about what he wanted to eat at the banquet.

"-and Iroh pulled into the docks at the same time and he was with Toph, who was in Ba Sing Se when they got the letter. We got to greet Hakoda together and give him our gifted contributions to the meal and Sokka has been going on and on about these live performances planned for dinner but last I heard one group was running late. I've been practicing that rainbow dragon fire we learned and was thinking I would teach it to the performers, but I don't know if they can learn it without the dragons. That reminds me I was thinking of building a shrine statue of Monk Gyatso in the city I’m building.... Is something bothering you?"

"Wha-? No, I was just listening. I kinda miss your info dumps. But I  _ did _ want to ask you about something important." Zuko didn't want to waste any time but leaned in as if there were someone eavesdropping in the small room. "The Sages tell me I should have an arranged marriage and I've decided to ask Sokka to help lead the Fire Nation….with me….as a married couple…...romantically"

"Really!" Aang, who had been staring hard at Zuko's face clasped his hands over his own in amazement.

"But I haven't asked him yet!" Zuko tried to reassure. "Like, what if I'm intruding on his future by asking a question like that? Is he the right choice for the Fire Nation? Am I the right choice for him? With my personal history I really can't afford to piss off the spirits right now, but I can't marry a Fire Nation citizen either."

Aang nodded with a hand on his chin, his eyes closed. "Tough to say."

"Thanks for the infinite wisdom, Avatar." Zuko scoffed. But it was never with any bite these days.

"Well it is a difficult topic. I mean, the universe has already shown you that your happiness lies in doing the right thing. So the real question would be, 'Is Sokka the one that makes you happiest?' If the alternative is to be miserable for the sake of popularity or your public image, you might just end up damaging your personal growth. If you yourself aren't happy, how are you expected to know what your people should feel like? There is a limit to your sacrifice, and I might be biased as your best friend but I am sure I'm not the only one who knows you deserve to be happy after everything."

"Thank you, Aang. That means a lot. But… UGH!" Zuko balled up fists in his lap. "Why can't the universe give clear instructions for once on what I'm supposed to do!? Why is it always some sort of riddle? It's like every little detail has to be an interpretation or a metaphor. What if being happy makes me slip up? What if-" He was suddenly wrapped in a hug from the Avatar, Aang's head on his shoulder. Zuko reached up and placed a hand on the arrow stretched across his chest. "Heh, thanks." The warm feeling returned to his finger tips. He let out the breath he was holding yet again, and they sat like that holding onto each other in silence for a minute before Aang spoke quietly, a smile in his voice.

"...You know what an info dump is?"

"Yeah. I uh, I've kinda been going to therapy. It started as a way to keep myself from reverting back to my father's patterns, but now it helps me connect to my people better."

"That's amazing Zuko! I've been going to therapy too! You know for the whole "Everyone's Telling You to Abandon Your Morals and Murder Someone" thing… And the “Constantly Almost Dying at Twelve Years Old” thing...and the “Woke Up in the Middle of a War with All My Friends Dead” thing. It's probably a different method than yours since it's monks and they concentrate on letting things go, but I was actually wondering if you would try it."

"We saved the world before we were supposed to end grade school, Aang. I think we should all at least talk to  _ someone _ ."

"Maybe Azula should do that."

"Especially Azula." They chuckled, the tension broken.

"You know…. If you marry Sokka, we'll be stepbrothers." And just like that Zuko's funk was gone. They laughed and talked about betrothal necklaces. How Aang wanted to wait until he and Katara were older, seeing as it wasn't the matter of national security that it was for Zuko. How they were both worried their loved ones would say yes. They talked about Aang's plans for something called Republic City, where he hoped Katara would live with him until she was needed here, where he planned to put Kyoshi warriors in charge of law enforcement. How Suki was blazing a trail through the Earth Kingdom, teaching women to defend themselves left and right, and how Toph had started learning niche earthbending techniques during her travels with them. They talked about how good a junior chief Katara was and how they both could see her taking over for Hakoda when the warrior became old and gray. They talked about the new changes in the Fire Nation from the month Aang had been away. About how, with all POW and political protesters removed from the prisons, they now had enough room and funds to convert the buildings into rehabilitation facilities. They talked about anything and everything and nothing, like they had simply stepped out for the day. They sat there for a few hours, always some part of the two touching. Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. A grounding presence as they poured out a month of gossip and small talk. They sunk into a familiar rhythm, with old habits and inside jokes. And, for the first time in his life, Zuko could see why a friendship could last more than one lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious as to how long of a fic you guys would read in this format? I want to have a definite ending and I don't want the fic to go on forever, but I am wondering where the cut off point would be. Please let me know.


	4. Fire Roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer update than usual, but I will be dealing with orientation for university for the next week so I guess this is a compromise for the SMALL HIATUS AFTER THIS CHAPTER

Bells of ice rang through the frozen air with a sharp glass pang, signaling the start of the feast. Zuko and Aang walk out into the chill wind holding on to one another so as to not slip on the unfamiliar ground. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon leaving a lit sky painted every shade of blue as the pair cut through alleyways bisecting sharp cubical houses made from the arctic on their way to City Hall. Reaching the giant double doors and pushing on the cold material, the two teenagers are met with a hot gust of air smelling of sweets, meat, and spices. 

Lit by an icicle chandelier, that was no doubt designed by Katara, the entrance hall was vastly brighter and easily forty degrees warmer than the weather outside. A double grand staircase cascaded down the opposite wall, flanked by pillars Zuko absently worried would melt in the heat. Both levels had their sides dotted with doors leading off into meeting rooms designed for different political needs. The second floor was lined with crisscrossing banisters, wrapped around a high ceiling of crystal, making the entrance hall look more like a grand ballroom, and giving Zuko the impression of walking into a giant, solid snowflake. Lines of crepe paper flags, each representing one of the four elements, were draped along the high railings. A horseshoe of long tables were set up in front of the staircase, and the two boys were led by attendants around the back to their seats at the head table. Hakoda sat in the middle with his high backed chair; Zuko, Katara, and Aang were seated to his left, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh to his right.

Zuko almost panicked at the thought of sitting between two of Sokka’s family members before he distracted himself with tonight’s spread. He was delighted to find he could pinpoint the fingerprints of his friends among the dishes in the feast: The fruit pies, sweet buns, and tofu curry were obviously a trademark contribution of the airbender, the tea, dragon fruit, and dumplings looked hand-prepared by his uncle, and the custard tarts, roasted lobster-crab, braised turtle-duck, seared elephant-koi, and hibiscus root salad could only be the expensive tastes of one tiny rogue Beifong. He even noticed the Fire Nation’s prized hot cakes, chilies, and smoked sea slugs from his own ship’s cargo hold. And placed directly in front of Hakoda, glazed and dressed with vegetables and rosemary, was an entire barbecued Kokomo-rhino, having been hand picked and delivered by the Fire Lord himself. As Hakoda stared open-mouthed and misty eyed at the over sized ribs he was offered, Katara nudged Zuko and gave a nod of approval. But this level of cooking was apparently no match for the staff running the Water Tribe kitchens, because in the gaps between the gifted dishes they had cooked every native meal possible. Arctic hen, dried fish, five-flavor soup, seaweed stew, puffin-seal sausages, fried octopus-squid on rice, and carved cucumberquats covered all available surfaces across the three long tables. Zuko didn’t even recognize some of the fruits and meat in front of him, a fact that did not stop his stomach from rumbling under his thick winter robes. He was thankful when Hakoda stood and raised his hands for silence, earning the attention of the hungry delegates.

“Welcome, my friends!” Spoke the chief, and Zuko was a little jealous of how regal the warrior looked in the warm lighting. “We are gathered here to celebrate a year of peace and comradery between the four nations, and to welcome, for the first time, our neighbor from the west as a royal guest in our beloved village.” He motioned to Zuko before continuing. “Thank you, everyone, for your contribution to this amazing dinner. I would just like to note before our entertainment for the night starts, that the chefs running the roasting pits tonight have taken a lot of loving care to make sure this is the best-cooked collection of food south of the equator, and they hope you all enjoy it, as honorary members of my family. Please dig in!”

Zuko ate, thankful for an excuse not to talk. He knew he would eventually have to discuss with the people beside him about a certain serious topic, but for now he ate whatever was passed within his reach and used the performers as a ploy to avoid eye contact. Benders and non-benders alike took stage in the clearing between the tables one after another. Some were acrobats and jugglers hoping to open up their usual tours to include visiting the Water Tribe, others were local students who earned the right to perform for the chief and his friends. A particularly skilled group of water benders were demonstrating a new way of sculpting snow without compacting the powder, when the teenage guest of honor realized he was running out food to grab, consequently losing the excuse that his mouth was full. Katara was the first in the group to take advantage of this.

“So, what do we owe for the pleasure of your visit?” 

“He wanths do peh mah sdebwoffer!” Aang spat through a mouthful of spiced kale and tofu. Zuko could not be more grateful that the formal atmosphere meant the two were being quiet, but mirrored the face of horror that slid over Aang’s face as he realized what he let slip, staring at Zuko for help.

“Aang, don’t talk while you’re eating. I didn’t understand a word you just said.” Katara chided with a furrowed brow.

“He said I was hoping you would help me out....with some advice?” Zuko added quickly, coming to terms with the fact that it was apparently going to come out sooner rather than later. The two boys had long ago formed an unspoken pact, that when it came to Katara, the one with less to lose in the situation would be the one to take the fall. He guessed it was his turn.

“Oh, of course. Is that all? You look like the war was going to start again or something.”

“Well….That is what I’m trying to avoid but it’s probably not as serious.”

“Zuko, now you’re worrying me. What do you need help with?” Katara folded her arms. Zuko leaned closer as the next performing group struck up their band.

“I need to know if you think me asking Sokka to marry me is a bad idea, for him specifically but also just in general.”

Katara’s eyes blew wide and she folded her arms before pretending to watch the musicians. Zuko, to keep from panicking, reminded himself to breathe and that this was how she thinks things over so as not to give the wrong answer.

“...I don’t see anything wrong with it. I mean, it _is_ his decision either way but I don’t really see something big keeping him here. He’s grown up a lot while I was gone and as far as I know he isn’t dating someone here. Personally that kind of position might be good for him as long as he’s being taken care of. I just have two concerns, though. One: Why my brother? What kind of stunt _is_ that?”

“I can fill you in on those details later, Katara.” Said Aang, cleaning off his chin.

“Yes, but the only thing you need to know now is that I chose him because I really...like him. We get along and I want to rule with someone who could also be my best friend…..and Aang already turned me down.” That earned him a chuckle from the Avatar and a begrudging smile from Katara. _Yes_ , Thought Zuko. _I am winning at friendship. That is totally something you can do._

“Okay...,” Smirked Katara. “but two: Are you going to honor tribal customs? Like, do you even know how to make a betrothal necklace?”

“Sort of,” Zuko tried not to look at Aang and give him away. Instead he put his hand in a pocket deep within his robes and slid out the dark, smooth pumice rock he had picked from the palace gardens just enough for Katara to see. “I know it’s not supposed to be red, but I was thinking of pairing it with the traditional blue ribbon so it doesn’t completely stand out from the red clothes he would wear as Prince of the Fire Nation, but still keeps his heritage close to him.” Katara gave a small gasp.

“It’s beautiful! And very much a testament to the both of you.” He had spent days pouring over sketches of whatever could possibly be carved into the polished stone. Not wanting to mess up the message of what Sokka meant to him, or what their relationship was like. But also not wanting for Sokka to walk around forever wearing something ugly (something he didn’t think of until Mai mentioned it). After drawing what he considered to be a tacky amount of Yin and Yang symbols, he landed on what it felt like when they fought side by side. When he knew they had each other's backs. When he felt safe and protective at the same time. The shiny maroon surface was painstakingly chiseled with a sword standing on its point, surrounded by swirling flames at the stone’s edges. Zuko had never put so much care into a present like this in his life, and he never planned on letting anyone know that.

“So it’s usable?”

“Yes! And you pass my questions with flying colors, assuming Aang signed off on everything else. I hope it works out with you two.”

“I’m all for it!” Zuko almost had a heart attack as Hakoda leaned closer to the group of youths. “But speaking as his father, you are asking for someone very high maintenance.”

“I know. He told me about his first girlfriend a long time ago. But considering the war is over and there is no new cosmic threat to the universe, I am hoping personal body guards will give him some peace of mind. Not to mention the new contingency program for the royal family has amazing grief counseling…. I should know, I built it.” Hakoda smiled and wrapped the Fire Lord in a strong arm.

“I was kidding, sparky. I know that with everything you kids have gone through, you won’t stop making sure the other is happy.” Zuko had a funny feeling that the soldier was speaking from experience and was about to ask who was so favored by the chief, but as always, was interrupted before he could get answers.

“Hey, jerkbenders!” Sokka called across the table. “The intermission performance hasn’t shown up yet, and we need someone to go on while they finish baking dessert. You don’t by chance know how to make miniature fireworks?”

“Uh...not really.” Aang shook his head.

“Well would you two mind doing your synchronized firebending thing? Because there is a gap in the schedule and I- ...Toph is freaking out!”

“I am? I mean...I am! _Oh no!_ What will we do if there isn’t yet _another_ act I won’t be able to see!?” Toph placed her hands on her face sarcastically, her chair too tall for her feet to reach the ground as she rocked back and forth with half-hearted panic.

“Yeah, uh... sure.” Zuko found it hard to say “no” to the Water Tribe boy, but didn’t really see it as a problem as he looked to Aang for a performance partner. The airbender sighed.

“Yeah, okay, but only because there isn’t anymore dragon fruit until dessert.”

A staff member came to their seats and ushered them into one of the side rooms converted into a dressing stage for the performers. The two world leaders started shedding their layers of heavy fabric and shirts. When Zuko took his shoes off he was surprised to feel the floor wasn’t cold, and didn’t melt unless he activated his bending underneath his toes.

“That there was built during a full moon by master benders.” Said one of the student performers, noticing the Fire Lord ogling at his own feet. “It was invented by the tribe’s princess and can only lose its shape if it’s bent again.”

“That sounds like something Katara would do.” Said Aang, a dopey grin on his face. “She’s so smart.”

“So what moves do you think we should do? The dancing dragon doesn’t really have any audience appeal without y’know… actual dragons. And the training moves we do are pretty standard.”

“What if we _made_ the dragons?” Chimed The Avatar. “I mean now instead of teaching the multicolored fire to the performers, we can do it ourselves! We can say we invented it if they ask questions about where it came from! Iroh will be the only one to suspect anything, and he’s already proven he can keep a secret!”

“Last I heard from The Sun Warriors, the number of eggs laid by the dragons have tripled during this last year of peace. So I think it’s safe to show what techniques we know. By the time anyone figures it out, the dragons might be back already and I’ll have room for legislation to protect them. So I say let’s do it.”

Zuko opted out of removing his hair clasp, but detached the crown extension so it wouldn’t fall out during the show. The two boys stepped back into the dining hall in only their red shaded pants, walked around the table, and took up first position in the clearing.

“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you….The Scarred Boys.” Announced Sokka, gesturing to the awkward stance.

“Wait, I don’t have a scar… oh yeah.” Mumbled Aang, reaching back to touch his lightning strike, earning a chuckle from the audience.

The two teenagers had trained so often before Sozin’s Comet and kept up practice during the tour, that it only took a glance in the other’s general direction to anticipate each other’s moves. When Zuko stepped forward, Aang stepped back, when Zuko swung right, Aang swung left. They almost danced in a circle around each other, conjuring small flames of blue and yellow, of large red swirls and orange pinwheels. Slowly, their moves grew in elegance and detail. Fire acting as an extension of their playful footwork. Until finally they stood back to back, each punching the air and erupting two rainbow dragons to swirl around the ceiling before sailing over the audience and following their owners dance positions. Zuko almost became prideful as the audience gasped in awe at the greens and purples lighting the table’s candles. The pearlescent dragons lighting the room so much, it created an artificial day indoors, the crystal ceiling sparkling like starlight.

The two boys shrunk their new pets into delicate lavender lightning, sending high arcs into the open air above their heads, ending their performance by shattering it into white sparks, like fireflies.

The room thundered with cheers of approval. Settling into a resting position, the two friends bowed first to each other and then in turn to each of the tables before gracefully walking backstage to put their robes on. Though, Zuko regretted wearing so many layers in a room they just deep fried.

Ignoring the hole he could feel his uncle’s gaze burning into the side of his head, Zuko happily spent the rest of the evening avidly listening to his two potential in-laws giving him dirt and tips on Sokka. All while enjoying a lava cake that the staff had gifted him in good humor. As the next performers started their presentation, sand bending statues of people in the audience, Zuko started running a shopping list in his head from the information the eager chieftains were throwing at him.

He was thankful that Sokka was currently ranting to Toph about the protection of saber toothed moose-lions because it allowed for a more in depth look on his character from the point of view of his family. Zuko now knew everything from his favorite foods to his preferred sleeping schedule. He had been able to get to know Sokka a little more in the two months he was on the tour with them, but since they dropped him off he apparently had grown exponentially as a person. Sokka had been working with local fishermen to make sure the tribe’s reinforcements were fed. He had started collecting swords from tradesmen but his first was still his favorite and Zuko now knew it had been affectionately named “Black Mamba”. Since Katara had been gone he had started teaching himself skills for keeping the house running while Hakoda rebuilt the tribe. Because of these skills he had become somewhat of a maternal figure to the kids in the tribe, since he no longer had to treat them like soldiers. And whenever he wasn’t needed for chieftain duties, he would take a short trip to the nearest Earth Kingdom island and bring back fruit and a new topic to discuss at home during dinner, usually pertaining to something Ba Sing Se was responsible for. By the end of the banquet Zuko had plans to send his shopping list to the palace in the morning. Even if things didn’t work out between them he hoped the improvements back home would give Sokka incentive to visit. He said his goodbyes to the other guests, said a goodnight to the family, had a short catch up with his uncle, and let them know he was headed back to his igloo.

The night had become much calmer as Zuko stepped out of City Hall. The air was light and its nip not as cold. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep with such a big decision hanging over the prospect of tomorrow, he set off for the path leading behind the state building. He was led to a garden of sorts, a waist high maze similar to the hedged ones in the Fire Nation, except this one was bent out of pristine snow. Perfect square edges and sparkling flat surfaces. Led by the light of a full moon, Zuko followed the blue cobblestones through the quiet evening. Coming to a stop before a section surrounded by oil lamps placed deep in the snow, making the walls of the maze glow from the inside. He realized this section of trenches were crisscrossed in the shape of a rose. Careful not to damage such a large piece of art, the former prince stepped through the passageways and came to rest on a bench behind one of the rose’s leaves. Inhaling deep the scent of snow and sea, he leaned back on the palms of his hands and looked up at the moon.

Sokka had once told him that his first girlfriend talked to him from the spirit realm in his times of need. Zuko wondered if he would be granted the same honor. Did the princess only reveal herself to Water Tribesman? Did she only talk to Sokka? If there were ever someone in need of advice from a moon spirit, it would be the young Fire Lord.

“Do you think we’re meant to be together?”

He sighed, bowing his head in defeat, but noticed the familiar warmth he felt around his friends inexplicably returning to his fingertips. As if a blanket had been thrown over his shoulders. Zuko froze, the night was now absolutely silent. He could no longer hear the distant waves of the sea, or the sleeping murmurs of penguin-seals. He could no longer hear the wind whistle through the icy cliffs or the chatter from City Hall as the staff cleaned up for the night. It was almost as if the few snowflakes still falling had paused in midair to keep from breaking the stillness. There came a small ringing in his ear as he strained to hear _anything_ , but even the crunch of the frost under his shuffling feet had lost it’s crisp sound. Then, as he looked up, he swore he had seen the moon _wink_.

The blanket feeling around his torso tightened, reminding him of his mother pulling robes close around his shoulders in the winter to keep him warm. And he was. Layer after layer of invisible blanket wrapped around him, making him feel like he was being rolled in a futon. And with the warmth came emotion; A feeling of understanding and acceptance, of support, of love and encouragement, of protection. A feeling of doing the right thing. And Zuko felt all of it, the warmth wrapping him like a hug, keeping him steady as he began to be overwhelmed with a sense of relief.

Zuko hadn’t cried since a year ago at his coronation, and he certainly hadn’t cried this hard since his uncle had forgiven him in that rebel camp. But it all came flowing out now. All the stress and indecision and worry and anger of the last year ran down his face in rivers. All he could do is wrap his arms around himself as the warmth became akin to sitting too close to a hearth. All his nervousness, all his fear, all his vulnerability surfaced as streams of saltwater on his cheeks, causing him to open his mouth in a silent sob. The full weight of his emotions realized as he was finally able to release them in full.

And as suddenly as it had come, the presence left. Withdrawing like a soft hand caressing his chin, and disappearing completely. His hearing returned all at once, and he distantly thought how a quiet night had been so loud before, as he slumped sideways off the bench into a pristine snow drift, passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support this has gotten so far I hope my brain baby brings someone else the comfort and focus it's brought me


	5. Mamma Sokka! Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with Sokka's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! A few things:  
> 1\. Because of orientation, I now know I have less time then I thought to finish this fic before packing for uni. So it will either be finished by the end of August, or I'll give you a heads up that the last few chapters will come out slower because of classes.  
> 2\. After this chapter it will resume to Zuko's POV but the relationship without Sokka's thoughts on the situation felt a lil one sided to me.  
> and 3. I have started reading the A:TLA comics and I have decided that half of that shit show isn't cannon. My Zuko is a good boy. He deserves love and peace like he gives to his nation. (Will be going into how this fic splinters from all THAT later on)
> 
> Check out my lovely proof readers @SilvCrimson and @BMCroissant on Tumblr and Twitter who have been helping me check typos this whole time :)

The first time Sokka met Zuko, Zuko had given no acknowledgement of Sokka’s presence. Well, “met” wouldn’t be the right word, as it was more of a close encounter. 

At the age of twelve Sokka had been walking his surveillance rounds in the South Pole. He had been head of the tribe since two years prior, when his father left to join the rebellion against the Fire Nation. He was just about to head in for the day when he noticed the ash starting to fall, and the muffled sound of a metal engine roaring to life. Army crawling up the nearest glacier hanging over the water, Sokka peered over the sharp edge down to a small warship floating in place below. On its deck, the pre-teen tribesman could make out the features of what he’d determined to be a ragtag group of misfits and rejects from the Fire Lord’s navy. All seemed the usual for an expendable patrol into southern waters, since anything worth fighting over had been stolen long ago. What wasn’t normal, was the young boy not much older than Sokka at the bow, his face heavily bandaged, his orders to the crew not much more than a whisper.

Sokka thought of running back, of sounding the alarm, but even if this was the closest the soldiers had gotten to finding their camp in years, he couldn’t afford to give the tribe away. Pulling out a scrap of paper, he marked where the ship was in relation to what was left of his great capital. He then slithered backwards down the slope, away from his vantage point and, once safely out of sight of the ship, sprinted home. Not wanting to worry his little sister or Gran Gran, Sokka didn’t speak of what he had found that day, simply eating his dinner and going to bed with a plan.

For the next three days Sokka woke up, and traveled to the ice cliff above the soldiers. And for the next three days, the ship never moved. He had brought extra seal jerky and paper so he could properly stake out the enemy. Writing down descriptions of the crew and they’re suspiciously young leader. With Fire Nation patrols cutting off supply chains to the south pole, and scaring off even the bravest of traders, there wasn’t enough contact with the outside world for Sokka to have heard of a banished prince. But those three days by the cliff side allowed him to gather as much. The prince in question never seemed to notice the Water Tribe boy thirty feet above his head. Sokka thought the old man on board referred to only as “Uncle” or “General” may have spotted him once or twice but never sounded any warning, only speaking to his apparent “nephew” in a stage whisper as if to announce their plans to the whole of the south pole. Sokka wished he could get closer, to hear what the quiet boy was saying, but by the fourth day the warship moved on. Fortunately it left a distinct trail of ash pinpointing their location up to twenty miles away. And for the next two and a half years, tracking the new ship became part of Sokka’s daily routine. He tried to train the village, but without them knowing what was out there, it was hard to convince the children to take it seriously. So by the time the prince came back, his wounds healed and his voice strong, Sokka was brutally unprepared, and was floored in more ways than one.

Despite destroying the village wall (and his precious watch tower) Sokka had noticed something different about his attackers. The first being the boy’s skill. Sokka had no idea such a young royal, having been out on the ice for so long and in line for the throne no less, would have the skill to take himself down, especially since Sokka would be fighting for his life, not for his prize. The second thing he noticed was how the prince fought with respect to his opponents; his guards didn’t start firebending unprovoked, and even when attacked, the prince restrained his movements, aiming to disarm and deescalate the situation with his opponent instead of harming them. He’d even kept his word and refused to attack the tribe once the Avatar turned himself in. Subconsciously, this stuck with Sokka for the rest of their adventure, and quite honestly caused him to hesitate before following his sister in the search for Aang. These contradicting thoughts in the back of his head became easier to ignore, and quickly faded the more Zuko tracked the group down and ruined any semblance of a nice trip north. That is until he asked to join the Gaang. Sokka would have honestly trusted Aang's gut with any decision he landed on, but it was actually Appa's approval of the angry teen that made Sokka look closely at all the aspects of Zuko's character. Maybe even too closely.

Sokka was never really one to do things halfheartedly. From training, to relaxing, to relationships, he was all the way in or in a completely different ball game all together. It's the reason he had to ask the moon if it was OK to move on. It was the reason he liked learning firsthand the skills of other cultures. It was going to be the reason both of his breakups would hurt him so deeply. So when he found himself in a small cell with his former enemy, pretending to beat him up and having him give a knowing smirk of approval back, Sokka found himself in a head space he had never needed to address before. Drawn to and worrying about this hopelessly talented firebender. He always found himself on Zuko's left, making sure his blind spot was protected, as he would whenever they spared together in the future, and found himself at a loss for words at the sight of his fire breathing. Sokka even had to keep himself from crying, overwhelmed, when both Suki and the prince devoted themselves to staying in such a dangerous prison, on the minuscule chance the tribal boy's father would show up. At the time Sokka had dove headfirst into his relationship with Suki from the very beginning. But having a life or death situation force the two boys to save each other's lives really made Sokka question his connections. It's hard not to swoon when a boy steps in front of his sister's fire for you. It's hard not to worry when your hand is the only thing keeping said boy from falling off the edge.

But then he saw how much Mai cared, and realized it was a sign to stay put. Of course Zuko wouldn't be interested in him. He only stayed to gain Sokka's trust and support his new team. And just when Sokka was wondering if he and Mai were really broken up, Zuko interrupts his date preparations to ask about his dead mom. Coming to the conclusion that Zuko was into Katara, and having previously made a vow to himself to  _ not, under any circumstances,  _ interfere with his sister's love life, (No seriously, he already had scars of his own.) Sokka had graciously tried to help with information. His feelings for someone tended to vanish the moment he found out someone was taken, especially if that person was a friend, even more so if he himself was already with someone. He subconsciously protected all his friends with unconditional love, but when it came to romantic feelings, he was never one to focus on multiple individuals, and so he focused on loving and making Suki happy. There was a war going on, he couldn't really put any energy into seeing past tomorrow. Sokka had then seen his sister off at the eve of war, riding into the distance with the banished prince, thinking that was the end of it. He and Zuko had shared a look. At the time, he had thought it meant "Take care of each other, even though we might not survive this". Sokka was even further confused to find his sister kissing The Avatar, just hours before the coronation.

And so Sokka started to bury his feelings. No longer allowing them to hover on the surface of his face. No longer giving 100% of himself. Not when he had the “talk” with Suki and realized their people needed them and their dreams split off, heading in opposite directions. Not when he realized they’d never thought about a future together because they were convinced they wouldn't live past sixteen. And certainly not when he’d spotted the prince being escorted from his bedroom to the royal dressing chambers in nothing but a dark silk robe that covered his hands and feet. Not even when he kissed his girlfriend goodbye for the last time. Only Katara ever seemed to notice, as he shot the approaching royalty with a look of wonder. And she held his hand as the new Fire Lord read out his peoples' freedom like it was the day's weather. She squeezed to keep Sokka seated as their friend cried. And later covertly hugged the Fire Lord with Sokka a little longer than necessary for an after party. And even after Sokka left their entourage, Katara was the one sending him the most letters over ten months, informing him of Zuko's work and remembering to let the tribal prince know that their fiery friend was still safe.

But it was the two months it took to get to the South Pole that Sokka would always remember. They would stop at a few small air nomad islands to refuel but otherwise it was two months of open ocean, where they had nothing to do but spar and sit in the laughing company of everyone they had ever cared about. The cockpit had been expanded backwards and two long rows of couches installed a little behind the captain's wheel so the group could lounge while keeping a post traumatic eye on water ahead.

Sokka learned how to play Pai Sho from the master himself (and frankly, how to make a good cup of tea). He and Katara were finally able to catch up with their dad without any bad blood between them and without interruptions from the Fire Navy. Even the Earth King and his bear rode along and ended up promising Aang some land for a peace project. Sokka found himself sharpening his comedy with Toph, causing the whole room to roar with laughter, and sharpening his sword skills by stage dueling with Zuko, even managing to win a match or two. Sitting with Suki had proven not the least bit awkward, as their relationship was originally based on each other's embarrassment. But all this bonding didn't keep Sokka busy enough apparently, because just like back in the Western Air Temple, he found himself wandering into Aang and Zuko's firebending practice. Announcing himself with the excuse of poking fun at his two friends, but ultimately sitting quietly in the back watching the smooth lines of their bending stance. Good thing he also had the excuse of sitting next to his sister, who came to watch Aang.

Between sparring and Iroh forcing Zuko to sit at the breakfast table and eat, the two boys spent a lot of time in each other's space. In fact, it was only two weeks before one of Hakoda's big fish tales put Zuko to sleep, his head lolling onto Sokka's shoulder. Again Katara was seemingly the only person to notice her brother's second of panic before he started acting as if it were normal, secretly making sure his movements didn't wake the sleeping teenager.

There came late nights when the grinding and creaking of the metal ship would wake Sokka, and he'd find himself staring out onto the hull of the deck, where the Fire Lord stood. He knew Zuko didn't sleep much these days. His night-robe's hood pulled over his hair, his fists white knuckled around the boat's railing, barefoot on the cold steel. Sokka always felt a need to pull Zuko in. To go and hold the former prince, or to simply share the silence by the sea if it helped. But he always felt unworthy, he didn't know how to speak or act around someone who had been through so much. He didn't even know what it was like to hold that much responsibility on your shoulders. So he simply stood in the hall watching over the firebender, until he heard Iroh stir in the next cabin over, and then slip silently back to bed.

When they landed in the Southern Water Tribe Sokka nearly bounced out of his shoes. With his first step off the boat, he hugged his Gram Gram, with his second step, he pulled out some parchment and immediately started drawing schematics with his father for the renovations. There was no time for a party or parade when they docked, everyone was busy rebuilding their homes and the tour was only staying a night and a day. Hakoda told him that he could join his sister for the trip, that it was the chief's responsibility to support the tribe, not his teenage son. Sokka decided to stay because everyone he knew would grow up to be a leader, and staying would help him know how to help them. He put any thoughts about Zuko in the back of his mind. The ones that told him they wouldn't see each other for who knew how long. He made sure to hug all his friends goodbye for an equal amount of time each, and the second they disappeared behind the horizon, he set to work.

Having an all-seeing moon spirit as an ex-girlfriend is certainly not as embarrassing as it sounds, but Sokka does not push that limit. Every time he looked at the night sky he knew how much he was missing. He felt how far he had come, how much he had changed.

Sokka thought it was about time he learned how to take care of himself. The same mothers whose children he taught to fight now showed him how to sew, and cook, and clean, even how to heal without the use of bending. He sat in on every board meeting his father held. He engineered state of the art plumbing from the city into the bottom feeder pits. He studied the waterbenders sent from the north and gave them designs for housing best suited for their skills. He found himself helping with small tasks around the city; walking the elderly and settling small disagreements when the chief was busy. His old patrols turned into baby sitting, his old warrior classes turned into a sewing circle. After a few months back he found a wounded alpha polar bear-dog. Remembering his healer classes from the village elders, Sokka spoke softly and mended the bear. Her pack now guarded the outskirts by the western wall. Even with all he'd accomplished, he never felt like he was doing all he could. Letters from his friends helped, although it was hard to send one back with all their traveling. When Aang finally flew Katara back home, Sokka almost toppled the three of them into the ocean. Which didn't come close to the excitement he hid a week later as they got a letter with Zuko's plans to visit. Everything was making his heart skip.

Now it was the night after the banquet and Sokka was dreaming of being on a rowboat in the middle of a calm sea. The night was dark but clear as he looked at the moon's reflection in the water. A ripple distorted the glass surface and he looked up in time to come face to face with Yue. Her many ribbons and layered gowns flowing in all directions.

"Seek him." Was all she said before something wrapped around his middle and yanked him backwards into his bed with a start.

Grumbling with lack of sleep Sokka got dressed and shambled out into the still air. The snow muffled all sound but his heavy footsteps as he walked aimlessly through the city, almost unconsciously following moonbeams. He then spotted a lump of snow in the garden behind City Hall and picked up his robes to walk faster, his stomach in his throat.

The firebender had made a bubble of air around his head in the snow, but his skin was red with the effort and breathing came out in a shutter. Sokka, now wide awake, wasted no time in picking the royal up in a fireman's carry (for once, he didn't laugh at the pun), and proceeded to jog toward the igloos. Sokka had noticed how Zuko cared for the people of Sokka's tribe. Ever since he’d arrived, he had given out gifts and helped little ones out of the snow. Making little flames dance in his palms for those who asked. He didn't deserve this, sprawled out in the cold. Not on his watch.

Laying Zuko down on his bed, he ran across the path and knocked on Iroh's door until he answered. The uncle's eyes were barely open until he saw the state Sokka was in. Nodding he retreated back into his hut and came back with a teapot, motioning for Sokka to lead the way. Quickly looking his nephew over, he sent Sokka for fresh water and more blankets, and Sokka hastily complied. On the tour the two fire benders spoke of the coma that caused Zuko to choose his path, and on the surface their friends believed them, but seeing it in person made it terrifyingly real. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his breathing came in gasps, and his fingers strained to grip what wasn't there. It was a wonder how Iroh got the boy to drink any of the thick herbal tea.

"What can I do for him?" Asked Sokka.

"You have done plenty, my boy. Go get some sleep. It will take hourly check ups with tea and water to make sure he can burn through the fever. Since the first one was over his character, I don't think this one will last as long, but either way I must ask to intrude on your hospitality for longer than expected. Even if he wakes up tomorrow, he will be in no condition to sail home." Iroh spooned more tea into Zuko's mouth.

"Of course, you two are welcome for as long as you need or want! You're more than just guests here, you're family. But I can give him the medicine, I won't be able to get back to sleep after this, anyway. Might as well do something useful. And honestly, anyone would need the sleep more than I do right now." Sokka said, nervously swaying from foot to foot.

"That is very kind of you. But I insist we at least take shifts. If he is not awake by the time I relieve you in the early morning, then it is your turn to get some rest."

"I can live with that." And they nodded at each other, Iroh leaving for his hut, Sokka settling in for a long night by Zuko's bedside. Nothing but the moon and light from a single candle lighting the restless boys’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be chapter 6 for the sake of mystery, but I decided since that would make the gap chapter (which was going to be chapter 5) shorter, you guys should be in on the "conspiracy" a little sooner.


	6. Moonquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Thoughts Head Empty  
> Also planned the last chapters so :/

Zuko woke up to the smell of musty fur blankets, snow, and…ginseng tea? His limbs were numb at his side as if he had run a marathon before getting hit by a badger-mole. His eyelids were so heavy, it took all his energy just to crack one eye open. He stared at the ceiling of the igloo through the effort, his mind catching up with his body. He saw the thin trail of steam before he felt the presence, there was someone in the room with him, past his range of vision to the right of the bed. Little by little, and with the help of gravity, he turned his head toward the visitor.

"You're finally awake." Iroh stated calmly, sipping from his perpetually heated cup. "I assume since you are not throwing things or yelling, that you have chosen to stay on the right path. I am proud of you. You were not out nearly as long this time, but you seem to have made the right decision, even if it was not as drastic a choice as before." Zuko gave a grunt of confirmation, unable to speak. He concentrated his strength in his left hand, turning it over before activating his bending. He was only able to light his index finger on fire like a candle, but it was better than nothing. No field trip with Aang to the dragons needed.

Iroh patiently waited for Zuko to recover his strength. When the boy was finally able to sit up, he helped him drink all the water available in the igloo. Zuko did some breathing exercises and stretched, realizing he felt more relaxed and  _ human _ than he had in awhile. Getting to his feet, he padded around the room.

"How long was I out?" He croaked.

"You were found just a couple hours after the banquet, this would be the morning of the second day of your coma. I have made the chief aware of your situation and he has been very understanding! He says that you must take advantage of the local spirit waters before you leave. They have very regenerative properties."

"I couldn't possibly intrude any more than I already have, uncle. I was the one who invited myself here and now I have outstayed my welcome. I'll just do what I came here for and be out of their way."

"He was very insistent!"

"He has to be, he's the chief." Zuko almost chuckled, missing whatever it was his uncle had mumbled into his tea. After getting dressed, he opened the door to the hut and stepped outside, coming face to face with a very surprised looking Sokka.

The boy in blue had dark circles under his eyes and his hands buried in his pockets.

"Oh, uh… I heard you were sick, I came to see if Iroh needed anything on my way to the docks." Said Sokka, quickly looking down at his shuffling feet.

"I'll be fine, I was actually about to come talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well not right now, I have to go help negotiate fish prices. Y'know, royal duties and all. But my dad was talking about letting you use the spirit waters! I can walk you down to the hot springs in a little bit and talk to you there?"

"That would be nice. I'll just be here catching up with my uncle when you're ready." There he goes again, not being able to say no to that face. Zuko absently wondered if it would get him in trouble someday as Sokka nodded and walked away toward the city gate. Once back in the igloo, he watched Iroh set his tea aside and walk over to the small cooking pit, lighting it to start making breakfast.

"So, I see you have paid a visit to the Sun Warriors." Said Iroh, not looking up from the grilling fish. Zuko chuckled again and sat on the end of the bed. They soon slipped into casual conversation like they used to in the Jade Dragon. Zuko hesitantly talking about his crush. His uncle poking fun at his youth. The occasional bashing of pompous generals who refused to leave the palace.

Two hours later Zuko walked the cold paths with Sokka, one hand holding blue swimming shorts lent to him by the tribe, the other hand in his pocket grasping the betrothal necklace. After a couple of stumbles from fatigue, Sokka held his arm to keep Zuko balanced, steering him past City Hall and the gardens to a foot path not yet paved in icy cobblestone.

"Did you have enough time to catch up with Iroh?" 

"Yeah. Turns out, Toph has been staying at the Jade Dragon longer than I thought. So on top of Longshot and Smellerbee, that makes three adopted siblings I have now. He just keeps taking them in and putting them to work in the shop. I don't think Toph would be much help, but I'm glad the three of them have something to do other than destroy mountains and assassinate former Fire Nation soldiers."

"So Iroh is officially your dad now?" Sokka smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't seen him in a couple months but I know I'll be visiting him more than usual now that everything is sorted out." Sokka nodded. They had come to a small hill in the snow with a door carved into the underlying stone.

"This is the hot spring?" Zuko asked. "It's smaller than I imagined."

"This is just the entrance!" Sokka barked in mock offence, pulling on the large brass loop for a handle. Inside lay a dark staircase heading deep into the earth. The stone walls loosely carved out of the way and lined with oil lamps. Zuko let Sokka lead him into the tunnel, careful not to slip on the damp steps.

At the bottom the ceiling dropped off, almost impossible to see so high up in the dark. To the right stood a podium with a book presumably for checking in guests. The stairs themselves stopped short of the long high hallway, rooms carved into its sides for what felt like a mile into the earth. Attendants flitted in and out of the side rooms with towels and robes, and further down with wheelbarrows full of stone. This place had obviously not been open long, if at all, its interior unused during the long war.

Sokka got the attention of a woman walking past the podium, her arms piled with fresh linen.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm here to accompany the Fire Lord to his reservation?"

"Ah," The woman gave a curt bow to the two teenagers. "Prince Sokka, Lord Zuko, the Chief mentioned you might stop by. He had us get one of the moon pools ready. I understand your rehabilitation is a special case, the high concentration of minerals in the water should do wonders for any lingering pain or fatigue. If you'll just follow me."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Sokka, and Zuko nodded in agreement, joining the woman now strolling down the hall. He noticed that none of the rooms had doors, just simple cave openings deep into the stone, with some carved marks looking ancient and others brand new. The first few rooms nearest the entrance had pools so dark Zuko could only see the reflection of the room's single oil lamp on the water. The next few had blocks of ice lining the walls. After passing what looked like actual hot springs, which billowed steam into the chilled hall, they came to rest at a room which seemed to  _ glow _ . He almost thought it was healing water that activates on its own, like when Katara uses it, but upon further inspection Zuko noted it was the water's white-blue sediment build up that reflected the room’s lamp, giving off the impression that it produced its own light. Like the  _ moon _ . Zuko realized he had learned that from Sokka.  _ I guess I was listening to his lectures more than I thought. _ Zuko tried to stifle a chuckle.

What looked like white-blue salt surrounded the pool, softening the edge of the glow. The walls inside the cave didn't look as if they'd been carved recently, so much as they looked formed. The smooth mounds ran across the wall from hundreds of years worth of water and steam dripping down its surface. Tiny stalactites like icicles hung from the ceiling. The room was lightly furnished, with small cubbies for their clothes, a bench by its edge, and a shelf with small decorative plants, plenty of drinking water, and extra slippers. The women handed them their spa robes and towels and left them in the warm room. The boys turned away from each other as they changed in the dim light. He felt silly and thought someone was watching them, but when he looked at the door there was no one there. The robes came down to Zuko's knees and criss-crossed his chest, but didn't cover his arms or sides, making him grateful he was allowed shorts. The tightly woven silk was breathable, however, and Zuko tried not to feel like a trapped tuna in the light fishnet material.

He let Sokka help him into the pool, the water smelling strongly of soap. They waded across the pool so that the bulk of the bath was between them and the door. Zuko noticed Sokka sit to his left out of habit, protecting his blind spot like always. But because that side had poor sight and poor hearing, this forced Zuko to rotate toward the boy who had now let his hair down from his wolfstail. Sokka coughed to break the tension.

"So...speaking of father figures,"  _ Oh no, Hakoda told him. _ "I heard from Aang about your Rehabilitation Centers." Zuko tried to hide his sigh of relief. He really had to work on not holding his breath. "Does that mean Sozin is coming back too?"

"Absolutely not. I'm never going to see him again if I can help it."

"Really? I mean, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind  _ you _ asking. I just think he's beyond help. Azula will have a private room in one of the Centers near the palace, so that her ex-friends can visit to help her if they want, and I can hold her hand through the rough bits. But I had one conversation with Ozai and decided it was best to send him to the Northern Water Tribe as a peace offering to them and the Earth Kingdom."

"That's understandable. He was one bad dude…. Um, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing actually. I asked him what happened to my mother. It was the only reason I was there. But he refused to tell me unless I listened to 'his side of the story'. I then realized I was showing him his only leverage just by being in the room with him, so I left."  _ Breathe _ . "There is nothing he can say to justify upholding such an abuse of power. He killed people who trusted him as well as those who stood up to the Fire Nation. Tens of thousands of people dead or worse because of him. He burned his own son and drove Azula to madness, if this is what he did to me, then what the fuck was he doing to children he didn't even know? He was going to kill me just because my grandfather told him to. He was going to commit genocide for the sake of a  _ title _ . Someone like that doesn't  _ deserve _ a say in what I do to save my people."  _ Breathe! _ Zuko let out a huff, feeling a warm hand through the cloth on his back.

"You didn't find out what happened to your mom?" Sokka asked, rubbing circles into his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh, I did!" Zuko almost snapped, more righteous than mad now. But calmed at the look of worry on Sokka's face.  _ That look from The Freezer at The Boiling Rock, it's back. _ He thought. "I uh, after that short conversation I realized I would never get anything out of him and stay sane. So I hired a couple of private investigators the second I stepped foot back in the palace. We were in Ba Sing Se, dropping off my Uncle and the Earth King, when they told me she was a few miles outside the wall." Sokka waited for him to continue, squeezing his shoulder in support. Zuko sighed. "But they told me she wouldn't remember me or anything from the Fire Nation. She was visited by a spirit after killing my grandfather to save my life. The spirit gave her a new face and memories to protect me and the family that took her in, hiding her from patrols. I sent her new family extra rations and aide, but just like Ty Lee, I wasn't going to drag her from a life she's happy with back to the palace just to solve my issues. She doesn't deserve that."

"Oh yeah, Katara told me about maybe there being Kyoshi Warriors in the palace as guards."  _ That's not at all why I mentioned Ty Lee. _ Zuko thought, but he now had practice keeping exasperation off his face. "I wonder if she's the girl Suki is dating now."

"Can I ask...why you two broke up? You seemed crazy about each other."

"Oh yeah, we're soulmates. We just didn't realize it was  _ platonic _ soulmates until there was no longer a war keeping us 'living in the moment'. Carp The Diadem, and all that." Zuko snorted, mostly out of relief rather than the thought of Sokka wearing a crown made of fish. Which he knew Sokka would totally do, if he hadn't already.

"Anyway," Sokka continued, ignoring his friend's snort. "I knew I wanted to stay and help my dad and sister rebuild the city. I always knew Katara was going to succeed me as chief, but I also knew she needed a break so I was going to take up her duties for as long as possible. Suki on the other hand knew she wanted to travel with the Warriors now that it's not illegal to teach self defense. But part of their charm is "no boys allowed", so once they settle into her dojo in Aang's shiny new city, I wouldn't be able to stay with her for longer than a reunion. I mean I don't blame her, there are a lot of vulnerable people along the mainland who've become more scared than ever after seeing Ozai make true some of his threats. She's really needed over there."

"Yeah, it feels like it should be a good thing that I keep finding ways to make things better but it's like every way I turn there's yet another atrocity I need to address. I mean after just two days of speaking with Aang and my uncle, I'm convinced I'm going to have to change the Fire Nation emblem. Just like everything else, it's stamped on everything as a symbol of terror. I'm thinking of just going back to the emblem from ancient times, y'know? The one with the swirl in the middle to prove that all the elements and nations are connected"

"That sounds pretty cool. Maybe just use the middle part so it's a little new? Like a single swirling flame, starting fresh, but with caution."

"That's it, that's perfect. It would go with what the Earth King has planned, they're going to use a sharper version of the old block with the lines at the bottom. That'll look good for solidarity."

"Can I just say, you are doing such a good job, man?" Zuko let his hair fall forward to hide his blush. "I mean I nearly lost it after your coronation when you were firing everyone on the war council. The looks on their faces!"

"Well, I didn't know if there were assassins in the palace to cut my rule short, so I wanted to put good use to my fifteen minutes of flame."

"You mean your...they were fire- Was that just- because it- you- oh my god…. Zuko!" Zuko cracked a sheepish grin, only daring to look at Sokka through his bad eye. Sokka slowly started to shake with giggles at the pun.  _ Success! _ Zuko thought. They settled into a comfortable lull. But Zuko didn't want his nerves to get the better of him.

"There is one thing that I can't do by myself, though." Zuko said calmly. Sokka tilted his head in expectation. "Um," Zuko looked at the water, it was easier to talk to the silt. "The Sages have asked me...well, told me... that I can't marry someone within the Fire Nation. I argued with them because, like I said, no one outside the Fire Nation should have to carry the burden of fixing it. But they made a good point about favoritism and showing proof that we want to open the country to other cultures, and they started to sound too much like my uncle for me to disagree with them."

"What about you and Mai?"

"We broke up. We were kind of expecting to marry when we were little, if my father had had his way with things. But like you and Suki, we realized we were just friends who understood each other like no one else did. We were desensitized teens in a palace full of war crazed criminals, so we stuck to each other. But when this came up, it was the weight we needed to realize, we wouldn't be happy together in a marriage, and it was possibly never an option to begin with. Seeing as how much we disagreed in the past. I want to rule with someone who can be my best friend, and even though we're close, Mai doesn't see my whole vision, that's why she had to sit in with all my meetings, just to keep up. She would be bored the second she was required to be there, instead of it being her choice." He waited, but Sokka was strangely quiet. When he dared hazard a glance at his friend, the boy was copying Zuko's gaze into the pool. His face for the first time expressionless.

"Anyway," Zuko continued, worried to get him back to normal. "The Sages presented me with some options and I wanted to tell you…" He stood out of the pool, prompting Sokka to look at him with his mouth open, a mask of confusion on his face. Zuko walked over to the cubbies and slid his hand under his folded towel, dragging out the necklace that hid there. Coming back he sat on the edge of the spring, his feet dangling into the warm bath.

"I want you to know you were my first choice." He said quietly, presenting the necklace down to the boy in the tub. "I know you have a lot of responsibility here, and I know you don't like the climate over there-"

"Yes." Sokka interrupted, gingerly taking the betrothal necklace as if it were carved from glass.

"Really?" Zuko's words seemed to start falling out of his mouth. "I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything. It can be a completely ornamental title, and it's just so they have a contingency plan to take care of an heir. You would just have to show up for the ceremony. You would be able to basically live here if you wanted-"

"Yes! I know it's just for appearances but I've been worrying about what my long term plans were. And I kinda miss hanging out with you, so I won't get bored easily…. Would this also make me the Fire Lord, too?"

"Yes."  _ There I go again, why can't I say no to that face. _ "That would make you the Fire Lord, T. W. O. Fire Lord 2: The Sequel." That got Sokka to throw his head back in a cackle like a babbling brook, and Zuko wished he could bottle the sound. The tribal boy's eyes crinkled, tears forming at their corners. The sight of the boy in front of him so happy alone made the Fire Lord smile. Sokka clasped the necklace to his chest as he shook, as to not drop it in the opaque medicinal soup. Zuko waited for the laughter to calm down to finish talking, Sokka leaving white marks on his cheeks from the silt as he wiped his tears away.

"Technically you'll be The High Prince, since you already are a prince here, but you'll have all the same power as Fire Lord. The difference in title just means I'll be asked most of the questions about what to do about the country, and I'll be the one blamed for its mistakes."

"Wait a sec… you made second choices?"

"Uh, well, they were necessary so you had the option of saying no." Zuko scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He realized telling Sokka how he really felt would have put too much pressure on the situation. But if Sokka said yes to staying in his life because it was platonic, then Zuko would be fine with that. The High Prince was technically allowed to see people on the side if he grew feelings for someone else. As long as it kept Sokka close in his life, Zuko would be happy. He slipped back into the water next to him. "But I don't think number three even knows who I am and there's a possibility number two is still in a coma so it's not like you have any real competition."

"There wasn't some Earth Kingdom royal up for the challenge?"

"Well the Sages' other choices were the Kyoshi Warriors, whose village I burned to the ground, and a couple of Earth Kingdom princesses, but I burned those bridges. Like, literal brid- I burned physical bridges, Sokka. Anyone I didn't manage to piss off as I hunted you guys down was unfortunately present when my sister drilled a giant hole in the world's most impenetrable wall, so, no they couldn't really force anyone else on me, I'm happy to rule with someone I know."

"Then...who were the other two finalists?"

"Jet and Haru."  _ Damn it, I can't lie to him either? _ "Don't hold it against them." Sokka cracked a smile, looking almost bashful.

"I think we should get out, your legs seem to be doing better and I don't want to get pruney." He carefully climbed out of the water with one hand, cradling the necklace in the other. They waited to make sure they both drank enough water, before washing the mineral sediments off their bodies in the clear pools, and getting dressed with smiles on their faces. Now, back in the snow, Zuko couldn't tell if it was the silt or the boy next to him that made him feel so soft and light on his feet. Nor could he tell if it was the heavy robes keeping him warm, or the fact that  _ he said yes _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's a fish, and he's a boy! MOONQUAKE, MOONQUAKE!"


	7. Go the Way Your Blood Beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor Silv, upon reading chapter 6: Two bros.... Chillin....
> 
> Chapter title quoted from James Baldwin

Sokka and Zuko shuffled through the arctic tundra, arm in arm on their way back to the village. Zuko found himself super-humanly aware of Sokka's other hand, that kept the betrothal necklace tightly clasped to his chest, as if he were afraid to lose this beacon of red amongst the pure white powder at their feet. He distracted himself by focusing on his footing, having not fully recovered from his "episode", and the ramblings of the boy next to him. Which had turned to the topic of expanding the Southern Water Tribe.

"-and this was only the capital city of the South back then so there should be ruins of the original roads and neighboring villages out in the ice plains. I don't think even Katara's powers can reach that deep so maybe we should ask Aang to Avatar State it up and map out the original passages for us. I know there was a path through those cliffs over there, but the whole thing was snowed in early on and those cliffs used to be thirty meters to the right, so _who_ _knows_ what the other side looks like."

Zuko nodded when he felt the other’s eyes on him but quietly listened as they approached the visitors' igloos. Sokka made sure he got back to his room safely this time. They awkwardly said their goodbyes with the promise of seeing each other at dinner once they sat down with their separate families and announced the news in private. 

Zuko waited till Sokka had disappeared around a corner heading toward the chief's quarters next to City Hall before walking a little ways down the path to his uncle's room, and knocking on the shaky wooden door.

"Please, come in!" Came Iroh's voice and he entered to find the old man sitting at a very short table with Toph, participating in what could only be a gentlemen's tea party.

"What's up, Sparky?" Toph chirped, her pinky sticking out in mock propriety as she pretended to be an elegant member of society sipping her tea.

"Hey Toph, how have you been?" Zuko smiled. He knew she couldn't see it but it would come through in his voice. And if he didn't, she would notice.

"Can't complain. The Kyoshi Warriors travel on foot, so I've been enjoying actually seeing where we go for once instead of flying around in the dark." She shifted over so Zuko could sit at the back of the room. "Since you decided to take a little nap, instead of doting on your ever faithful friend, me and the old man over here have been talking about new tea flavors for the shop." 

"Yes, she is quite the visionary, this one!" Said Iroh. "With an earthbender in the Jade Dragon, we could be the first business to safely use creeping crystal as a sweetener! I was just suggesting that the stone would pair very well with a blend of fire lily and lemon blossom!"

"That sounds delicious, uncle. I am happy you two are working together so well-"

"So what? Did you ask him?" Toph interrupted.

"Ask who wha-?" Zuko processed what he heard and felt the blood drain from his face. "Uncle! You told her!?"

"I did not intend to. She seemed to be worried and wanted to know why you were so ill. I had to explain that you were not reverting to your Avatar hunting ways or else she would have metalbent you into an iron grave, while you were still unconscious." Zuko sighed, chuckled, and then dropped his face into his hands. When he had told Sokka that he had a new sister, he had been joking... for the most part. But now he saw that Toph and Azula were more alike than either would ever admit. Privileged with talent, carried out with zero hesitation. They would get along like a house on fire. As in, if they met on equal grounds, they would probably destroy all surrounding property.

"Fine, I guess since you're part of the family now I can tell you about it too." He took a deep breath, ignoring Toph's scoff of indignation at the thought of being his family, though she smiled. "I asked him, and he said yes."

"Congratulations, hot head!" 

"That is astounding! I am so _proud_ of you, Zuko. I know it is not easy for you to express your feelings in that way."

"Actually, that's the part I needed to talk to you about. I didn't tell him how I feel and I don't think I should. I realized that he has a life where he's persuaded by the feelings around him. Telling him I wanted to marry him for lo-... For romance wouldn't give him a proper choice. He would either decline as to not give me the wrong idea, or accept because he would think I had gotten my hopes up. I wanted this to be whole heartedly his decision based on what it would mean for the conjoined quality of care for our people, not my stupid crush." Iroh seemed a little shocked, staring blankly at the table. Zuko wanted to ask what he was thinking, but before he could speak, Toph threw a sugar cube at the Fire Lord's face.

"Well, congrats anyway to you two doofuses. I hope this means I can persuade you to let me ride the ring bear at your wedding?"

"You mean the ring bearer?" 

"That's what I said! Ring bear." She stuck a finger in her ear and flicked away the wax."You know, the bear that's trained to bring in the rings. There was one at my aunt's wedding."

"Toph, I really need you to know that the _ring... bear...-er_... is a human person. Not a wild animal." It was now Toph's turn to stare blankly at nothing.

"I _thought_ it was weird that the bear had the same name as my cousin Mato… that man had some _heavy feet_."

  
  


Later that evening, all presently residing friends and family gathered in the chief's quarters for a smaller, more intimate dinner than the one from two nights previous. This time Zuko sat next to Sokka at the large round table, the tribal boy to his left like always, their respective father figures to their sides. Sokka's family home didn't feel like it was built out of ice once you were inside. It was large, its rooms spacey, but the walls were covered in fur skins and woven tapestries of warm colored thread and glass beads. Fabrics draped from the ceiling and over table tops. Every surface not used for eating was covered in plants, books, or souvenirs bought no doubt by Sokka during his travels with the Avatar. Hard back chairs were replaced with large overstuffed cushions for seating. The place felt more emotionally warm and inviting than any of the flaming rooms in Zuko's childhood home.

"I got you something." Sokka said, pulling Zuko from his thoughts. "I, uh, it didn't feel right being engaged and not giving you anything like a necklace. So I made this. I, um... I read somewhere that even before the war, swords were extremely sentimental objects in the Fire Nation and...well, since you proposed with a Water Tribe tradition…" He unwrapped a thick cloth from his pocket, revealing an ornate dagger in its sheath. The sheath's surface was pyrographed into two swirling dragons. Blue on one side, a red one on the other. Their tails disappearing into the woven silver clasp at sheath's tip. The handle was a polished black, a red tassel tied to its end, and embedded with what Zuko recognised as smaller versions of the traditional stone used for betrothal necklaces. He took it as gingerly as Sokka had taken his own proposal gift, carefully pulling the short tang dao style blade out of its cover, thrilling at the marks left by Sokka's labor to sharpen it. But all of the care in the details didn't compare to the feeling that came over him as he turned the knife over and saw that, at the base of the flat blade, lay engraved a circle, surrounding the Fire Nation symbol the two of them had invented that same morning in the hot springs. _That settles it then, gotta go through with changing it now._ He thought, smiling.

"He spent all afternoon making that." Hakoda leaned over and nudged Zuko's arm with a smirk. 

"Dad! I-I mean-y-yeah, um well it's smaller than the swords I usually build and the community forges didn't have to heat up because they run hot all day. So it wasn't too much trouble, I just wanted to give something to celebrate the occasion of our totally-platonic-marriage-and-combining-of-two-nations…"

"For tax benefits." Katara added with a crease in her brow, jabbing her plate with a chopstick, her eyes closed.

"Y-yeah for tax benefits." Sokka echoed, not looking his sister in the face.

"It's perfect, Sokka. I love it." Zuko said without thinking. Sokka didn't respond. Only stared at the other teenager with wide eyes.

"Do we all get gifts? For the wedding?" Toph yelled excitedly. "Because I would like to request a baby badger-mole."

"I don't think it works like that, Toph." Aang whispered, and Hakoda gave a hearty chuckle.

"Why don't we all dig in?" The chief said, raising his hands. "I haven't been able to properly cook for people in quite some time, and I am quite proud of my seaweed stew." Everyone nodded, the moment passed, and they all clamored over each other to fill their plates.

"Are there badger-moles under the Fire Nation palace? There were some under my family's estate." Toph continued.

"I don't think so, it's pretty hot down there. We have turtle-ducks though, and fire-ferrets."

"Are you going to have palace pets now?" She asked.

"Well so far I'm only good with sky bison and frogs… and giant lizards, hopefully." Zuko answered, causing Aang to snort a laugh and choke on his rice. Katara patted him on the back, not expressing the questioning scowl that Iroh now wore.

The conversation morphed and changed as the night went on. Zuko's new prized possession wrapped up again safely in his lap. The food kept coming, and Zuko found it was easy to discuss the future here. No former war rooms, no private meetings, no legislation, just family. 

Having their elders there helped the two young men decide definitively on not having the ceremony right away (although it must be held soon), and to spend some time to get reacquainted with one another in a post war setting. Iroh was the one to suggest they also meet each other's people for a while, so they know who they are governing, and can better discuss their needs, together. The night ended with a round of purple berry ice cream, a bear hug from Hakoda, and Zuko leaving, this time escorted by his uncle, just a little more hopeful then when he had arrived. 

A week went by, and in that time, Zuko regained his strength and became familiar with the people of the Southern Water Tribe. He had even met and apologized to the artists who created the “Rose Walkway”, as he now knew it to be called, for leaving a Fire Lord sized dent in their hard work. The weather heated up quite a bit, leaving beams of soft snow glare to flit in through his window. It was not quite warm enough to melt the snow, but the native population no longer bothered with covering their arms in thick fur sleeves. 

Having met everyone he could, and having distributed all his offerings, Zuko planned on leaving the next morning, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Sokka would accompany him back to the Fire Nation in order to get a good feel for palace life before they were to be married there. But for now, he sat in the early afternoon of Hakoda's parlour room across a tea table from the chief himself and Zuko's own uncle. It was customary for the instigator of such an engagement to sit down with both parties' parents, in order to build trust and communicate intentions. A fact that made Zuko sweat as he sat, hands to the floor, bowing to his two elders. Hakoda sipped his tea, devoid of his usual cheerful disposition, and scrutinized the teen. The meeting was also to be used as a chance for the parents to meet each other, but since they had both fought Ozai’s forces on numerous occasions, and were formally introduced at Zuko’s own coronation, Iroh let Hakoda do most of the interrogating, content in quietly drinking tea of his own.

"What accommodations will be made for my son, pending his arrival in the Fire Nation?" The chief finally spoke. Zuko sat up but kept his head respectfully bowed.

"I have already sent word of his acceptance to my proposal, and have arranged for personal servants and storage rooms to be assigned to him so he can live as comfortably as possible while in the palace. He will be able to take whatever he likes from home with us to ease the transition, and there is a cook on-staff familiar with foreign cuisine and especially skilled in preparing traditional Water Tribe recipes. I must confess there are still some aggressive members of my family living between the main harbour and the capital, so we shall be avoiding that area entirely, by flying once we dock. All my remaining guards are trained to protect whoever I'm with, so they'll extend that service to Sokka, even when I'm not present."

"And my son has been made aware of this risk?"

"Yes, we have had many opportunities to discuss it in the last week. I have personally gone over safety procedures with him. All of the guards currently visiting with me have had thorough background checks and Sokka has had the chance to meet every one of them. Although, ...he has requested he be allowed to defend himself as well." That got Hakoda to crack a smile.

"My son is an adventurous spirit, he can not stay in one attitude for too long. How much free range will he have over his own travels and decisions?"

"He will have as much say in the Nation's affairs as myself, and a matching stipend to spare on whatever he chooses. I have told him he can buy whatever that stipend lets him budget for, it only has restrictions because we are working to give back to the people and he has agreed. My advisors tell me it is not wise for him to leave the palace before the wedding after he arrives but if he so wishes to leave, he would be fully supported by me and by royal transportation."

"When would he have time to visit his family here at home or travel for his own amusement?"

"He has already discussed with me a need to visit and I have agreed. I aim to make sure he is as happy as possible with this engagement. However, he also confessed he hasn't yet seen how our legislation courts are held and would like to put off planning any visits home until he can gauge how invested in those meetings he wants to be. As for down-time, our country's transition to a more democratic patriarchy leaves us with plenty of personal time, since most decisions are made by the people and go through the high council. He would be able to spend that time traveling to wherever he chooses."

"How often would you be in his company?"

"Whenever he wishes. We have already planned to stay close once we arrive in the Fire Nation in order to keep learning about each other. I'll be able to accompany him when he meets my people and stay aware of how he feels about this whole situation."

"And do you love him?"

"More than anything." Zuko stared wide eyed at the floor, gripping his folded knees. He was supposed to answer questions without hesitation or manipulation. This apparently revealed things to the questioned as well as the questioning. He knew he had feelings for Sokka, but was love so obvious? Half of his thoughts this week had been about absorbing information regarding Water Tribe culture. To understand and appreciate its history. The other half was solely concentrated on making notes for what made Sokka happy, and how he could continue making that boy smile once they were back in the palace.

"Well!" Hakoda yelled, clapping his hands together. "That's all the concerns I had. Iroh, would you like to add anything?"

"I think you have asked any questions I would have wanted to add. Best not complicate a success."

"Well spoken. It seems, Zuko, that you have both of our approval. Welcome to the family!"

Zuko held the chief's hand with a small bow, making the ceremonial meeting official, and slowly walked out of the living quarters with Iroh at his side.

"Are you all right, my son?" Asked Iroh when they were back out in the snow. He gave Zuko's shocked expression a look of worry.

"I'm fine, uncle. Just realizing some things." He looked down the main road of the city to the huge front gate, and spotted Aang walking in from the docks with a basket of fish. The airbender paused and gave Zuko a questioning look. Zuko gave his best friend a thumbs-up and a smile, letting him know the meeting went alright, causing the boy to beam under his tattoos. His smile was almost as bright as the Avatar State. Aang then scuttled along to the market. Probably to tell Katara the news.

"I am glad you were able to express your feelings to someone." Iroh continued. "I hope you are able to reveal them to the person they belong to some day. That boy cares about you very much."

"I don't think I can do that, uncle. If he shows any interest I would reciprocate it, but right now he is just learning how this whole marriage thing works, like I am. He doesn't need any more complications."

"I wouldn't call it complications, he seems pretty interested, to me." Iroh stopped walking, and Zuko stopped to look back at his uncle.

"What are you going on about?" Iroh wagged a finger at his nephew, his bushy eyebrows knitted together.

"That sweet boy has been glued to your side since you arrived here. He was the one who wanted to show off your talents to the delegates at the banquet, and he was the one talking my ear off during dinner about how happy he was to hear about the work you’ve done so far. He was the one who carried you through the snow when you were sick. He asked for nothing in return when he spent almost two sleepless nights by your bedside, just to make sure you did not slip further into your feverish trance. And when he was given the chance, he immediately tried to give you a proposal in return. That is only what I have been able to observe, Zuko. Haven't you noticed him wearing the necklace you gave him with pride? How many times have you saved each other's life? How has that bond not given you insight into what the other is feeling? You should not take such a deep bond for granted. He has probably shown you more kindness than either of us will ever know."

"He….he found me? He didn't even mention me collapsing. Wouldn't it have freaked him out?"

"Oftentimes, the people in our lives most worth loving, let us come to them with our flaws, and accept them with more grace than we deserve. That doesn't mean that they are foolish, it only means we should strive to be deserving of that gift. And hopefully one day, be able to give that gift in return." Zuko wasn't listening anymore, his heart ached as if it were going to beat out of his chest. He clutched at the front of his robes, frantically looking toward the high gate to the city, the glare of the low hanging sun reflecting blindingly off the water through the archway.

"I….I have to go." Is all he said, before taking off at a sprint down the street, towards his sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think it's been fluffy so far, prepare for three chapters of absolute mush


	8. Lighter Than Air

Each of the four nations had a different body language specific to their native element; firebenders mostly kept their expressions restricted to their hands, earthbenders tended to show their emotions in their shoulders and foot stance, airbenders used their chest and torso to keep their feelings more controlled and refined, and waterbenders usually stuck with facial expressions and arm movement. 

Having been raised a firebender, Zuko grew up painfully aware of peoples’ hands. A punch or a swipe, even a flick could be far more damaging coming from a firebender than anyone else. It wasn't until he was searching for the Avatar, being trained by his uncle that he learned to pay attention to people's personal quirks rather than their fists alone. A habit only reinforced by his time with the Gaang. Having all four elements, and two non-benders represented in their merry band, proved to open something up in Zuko. He found himself caring for those quirks, as well as the lives of others. It wasn't something new for him, but it had been deeply buried somewhere, where his father couldn't find it. How then, could he not notice now, after everything, the subtle changes a particular Water Tribe boy took on when in proximity to Zuko alone? The shy eye contact from someone with so much confidence, under normal circumstances. The gentle air about him, as even Zuko sat aware of the sparse distance between them both. He had been afraid that his betrothal necklace, which was worn more loosely by men, would be easily hidden by clothing or not worn at all. But whenever they were indoors Sokka made sure to wear low cut shirts or vests that put the stone on display. Even in most cases outside in the cold, Sokka would have it draped over his high collared parka. And still this idiot, expected to lead a nation, didn't notice. All these thoughts and more ran through Zuko's head as he sprinted toward the arched entrance to the village, gritting his teeth at his own ignorance toward someone who meant so much to him.

He passed the six-foot-thick wall of compact frost and put his head on a swivel. Down at one of the last docks to his right he saw the city's prince looking over a couple fishermans' catch of the day. Not stopping to catch his breath he ran toward the boy in blue, trying not to slip on the sheer surface of the ice docks.

"Sokka!" He announced himself before grabbing the boy's arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, um okay. I'm just helping these gentlemen sell their fish. Can it wait a minute?" Sokka gestured to the crates of cod.

"It can't wait anymore, I need to tell you right now!" He tried not to make eye contact with the fishermen as he gently pulled Sokka in the direction of the gate, still panting from his nervousness and exercise.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll be right back, guys. Don't worry!" Sokka waved to the very confused men and quickly followed Zuko's hand along the docks and around the corner, now hidden from the ship's view by the city wall. 

"What's so urgent-." Zuko spun around and put both hands on Sokka's shoulders. They were just inside the city, but most of its citizens were out fishing, or else too busy at the market a couple of houses behind Zuko to notice the boy's antics. Zuko looked at the fountain to his left in the city square, now deserted but never quiet. He was surrounded by Sokka's accomplishments. Even the three-story-high wall to his right, that both protected the city from erosion and invaders, was probably hand crafted by the junior chief, to fit as many needs for the people as possible. A thought that made the worry melt from Zuko's face, his breathing steady. He knew the love and dedication that Sokka had put into rebuilding his homeland, an entire capital city, and the work he will do to restore the surrounding ruins of a community to their former glory. He had helped so many people, in the past eleven months he had spent here. Zuko could see it on the faces of the tribe that he himself had now grown fond of. If Sokka had even a fraction of this immeasurable passion for the rehabilitation of the Fire Nation too, then Zuko would confess a hundred times over.

"Sokka, I want to marry you." He said, looking directly into Sokka's eyes. The prince snorted.

"Yeah, I know. I already said yes, remember? You didn't by chance get heatstroke from the hot springs, did you? It would be very embarrassing if you don't remember what I said that day."

"No, you don't understand." He felt the words coming out in one breath. "We were going to get married for politics and insurance for our people and all that, but that's because I didn't think in a million years that you would have feelings for me, too. I am  _ so _ sorry I didn't pick up on the signs, and all I ever wanted to do was make you happy." Zuko moved his hands to hold Sokka's face. "But I am telling you now... I  _ want _ to marry you. Romantically. All politics aside. I want to marry  _ you _ . And I am asking now, not as an emperor, but as someone who holds you very close to his heart. Will you marry me?" Sokka's face softened, his eyes became watery. A melted smile spread across his face. He rested his hands on Zuko's wrists.

"Yes… I'd love to marry you. Of course I would. I-." And the facade was gone. Sokka bowed his head in Zuko's hands, letting out a sniff. Zuko pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him, a hand on his head as he cried into Zuko's shoulder. He would have been shocked at this reaction, had he not unfortunately hurt the boy in the past. Luckily he felt arms shakily wrap around his back in return, as Sokka let out a sob. The Fire Lord closed his eyes and rested his head against that of the prince.

"It's alright," Is all Zuko could think to say. "It's alright. I'm sorry it took me so long. I didn't want to pressure you. I'm oblivious to these sorts of things sometimes."

"No, it's fine." Sokka said, only pulling away slightly. His face was tear streaked and Zuko found he was allowed to give in to the urge to wipe them with his own sleeve. "I could have told  _ you _ , too. I'm just really happy that it was mutual. I know you don't like letting people in, I didn't want to scare you off and lose a friend on the same day." That made Zuko's breath hitch.

"I want to let  _ you _ in. I'm still not good at it, but..." He took Sokka's hands in his own and kissed them. "There is honestly no one else I see by my side in all this. You're the only one who has even come close to seeing the vision I have for my people."

"Heh, I think that's what drew me to you, too. You're so passionate about making things better. I wanna be there to help with everything."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Zuko pulled Sokka back in, and they stood together in the snow, holding each other. Eventually they broke apart, Zuko kissing Sokka on the forehead. They awkwardly separated, the prince a blushing mess, and the Fire Lord awash with relief. Sokka trotted back around to the docks, and Zuko back to his igloo to pack, feeling as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders, now dotted with happy tears.

The next morning the two teenagers said their goodbyes to their friends. Iroh, however, decided to pay a visit to the Fire Nation before returning to Ba Sing Se, and was already on the junk ship, which was now repainted with the new official Fire Nation Emblem, ready to sail. Aang gave Zuko a pat on the back via airbending that almost knocked him over. Katara and Hakoda both gave him rib cracking hugs, and Toph gave her usual loving punch to the arm. Zuko was beginning to wonder whether they meant to be aggressive or not. But loading onto the ship, he looked back to see they were all teary eyed. Even Appa woke up from a nap and lumbered out of the bowels of Aang’s ship to bid goodbye to the lovebirds with a mighty roar, bedhead and all.

It would only take a week to travel from the edges of the Water Tribe to the gulf coast of the Fire Nation capital. In that time, Zuko and Sokka tried to catch up on being in each other's space. Between sparring, holding hands as they sat next to each other at breakfast, and falling asleep on the other's shoulder, the week went by quick but lazy. Sokka had many-a tea party with Iroh in that time, whispering and giggling. About what, Zuko was afraid to ask. 

In the late nights at sea, when the rocking of the boat woke Zuko from his nightmares of the past, he found himself white-knuckling the railing of the bow like always, trying to steady his breath, even though the choppy waves weren't helping. The habit grew not from the memories of being hurt, but from the ones he hurt in return. Even after everything he still occasionally found himself haunted by the faceless people he helped oppress. The fact that he was no longer on a ship that remotely resembled the one he used to do such deeds proved little to help ease his spiraling. The worn wood however, a welcome substitute to the cold lifeless steel.

But a night or two into this familiar habit, he found himself wrapped in Sokka's arms. Having padded out onto the smooth wooden deck behind him, getting Zuko's attention with a brush of their arms. His grip on his waist grounding, a kiss pressed into the back of his neck. He felt the tension in his shoulders melt, and he finally found it easier to breathe. They rarely spoke on these nights, whether out of exhaustion or simply because they there wasn't anything to explain. His nights became calmer instead of a crucible for his thoughts. His new habit was to hold Sokka in return, keeping them both as steady as his mind now flowed.

When they touched ground in the lower city during another bright sunset, Zuko stepped off the boat and found he had missed the air, so hot it almost matched the bending beneath his skin. They only had to walk two docks over, incognito, and board a small airship built for five. Zuko had made visiting cousins wear similar garb, so commoners knew not to disturb or harass those coming in. If they did, the extended family was less likely to redistribute their royal wealth. So the two teens slipped past unnoticed. Having a different symbol, not yet painted on the sails of the other new ships in the harbor, and Zuko having not yet announced the change, helped add to the confusion. Their luggage would slowly follow them below in wagons. Soon Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and two of their guards were able to clamor into the large basket attached to the balloon.

As they flew over the lower cities, Zuko was able to pinpoint his favorite spots that he eventually wanted to show Sokka; A tiny noodle shop that made everything they sold extra spicy, a weapons forge that traded with foreign swordsmiths, and the meat market where they put aside their best cuts, just in case royalty were to stop by. Having the Fire Lord's balloon in the air made the people below flood into the streets like ants. Everyone knew they would soon have a High Prince to fawn over. Even his relatives begrudgingly living off their allowance in the hills came out of their houses to scowl at the floating chariot. Possibly distraught it wasn't low enough to throw stuff at. 

Once they floated over the volcano's edge he spotted even more places in which to spoil his fiancé; the city zoo with its pampered animals, high end fabric shops that the prince could run wild in, a couple of outdoor dojos and engineering workshops where Sokka could hone the abilities he loved. He looked over at the teen in question, pleased to find a wide eyed grin on his face as he looked down on the reconstructed city below, the modern rooftops a shiny lacquered white and red sea. And he knew the people were going to love him.

They softly landed on one of the palace roofs reserved for aircrafts, the sun now far below the horizon. Zuko was almost glad there weren't any resident diplomats to distract them as they walked in the hot evening air down the stairs into the corridors. Iroh said his goodnight to the two teens and shuffled off to his reserved guest room, the hallways now only lit by torches. The guards led the boys past rows of bowing servants to the royal bedchambers. They entered Zuko's room, the back wall of which now mounted with empty sword racks, the balcony now extended to integrate a small pool, and the ceiling now well ventilated to keep the room cooler than the rest of the palace on blistering nights like this one. Even the bed in the middle of the room, which had always been a solid, dark foreboding red, was now larger, with drapes of gold and blue. Zuko blushed at how fast they had implemented his requests.

"I could get one of the other bedrooms ready for you, I didn't really think about how they were taken by foreign advisors." He nervously turned to Sokka.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather spend more time here." Sokka gave a flirty smile, but it lost its charm with the amount of blush across his face.

"Okay, um… you can just put your stuff anywhere. The dressing room is to the right, you can use it to change for bed, I'll just get dressed in here. The royal bath house is to the left. Do you want to eat anything?"

"Honestly, I'm kind of exhausted from the trip… so maybe just a snack." Sokka smiled and awkwardly shuffled into the walk-in closet.

When he came back they ate tea sandwiches and lychee-nuts on the bumped-out window seat in their pajamas. Quietly munching away in the warm moonlight. By the time they decided to go to bed, they were too tired to make it awkward, and they drifted off, both wrapped up in the brand-new, fur-lined comforter. And for the first time in weeks, Zuko only dreamt of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor Silv: "Oh thank god, I don't know how much more of the burn I could take."  
> Editor Butter: *three smirk_cat_emojis*


	9. Purple Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want fluff? YOU WANT FLUFF? Oh, I'll give you fluff! I write nothing but absolute MUSH.
> 
> (Artists named after royalty for my last two chapter titles? Why would I do that? uwu)- By Prince

The next morning, the two royals awoke wrapped around each other like a couple of koala-bears. Sokka, because of his fear for loss, and Zuko, for fear of abandonment. But both smiling sleepily at the other as they stirred in the warm summer sun, blinking in the bright, open room. Zuko leaned in and kissed Sokka’s lips for the first time, eliciting a sigh and a hand on his cheek, both soft with sleep. Opening their eyes wider, they took in the room they had only glanced at the night before, the tapestries depicting ancient times of peace and prosperity in the Fire Nation surrounding the personal space. Coming to their senses, they sprawled out, the summer heat seeping into their bones. 

The royal wedding was planned to be in two weeks, secretly, as to give the boys time to bask in some semblance of anonymity for a little while. Thousands of people and all of their close family and friends would have already received an invitation, but those not already aware of the boys’ relationship would simply think it a public address for a new holiday of sorts. For now the Fire Lord got out of bed and attempted to freshen up in the bathroom, not bothering to change out of his pajamas just yet, but made sure to get rid of his morning breath and tangled hair. When he returned, Sokka had rolled over to Zuko’s side, now propped up and looking through the book previously stored in the bedside dresser.

“Already snooping through my things?” Zuko smirked, causing Sokka to startle and hastily try to return the book to its drawer.

“I’m sorry! It was open and this was sticking out and the dragons on the cover looked a lot like the ones I learned to carve-”

“It's alright, Sokka.” Zuko interrupted. He took Sokka’s side of the bed and laid down next to his fiancé. “I don’t want to keep any secrets from you. You can read it if you want. It’s just my notes from my last meeting with the Sun Warriors.” Sokka relaxed, squinting at the book’s title.

“"Proper Care: Bonding with Your Dragon".... I thought those were extinct… Didn’t your uncle take credit for killing the last one?” He began flipping through the pages full of Zuko’s scribbled handwriting.

“That was a cover, as was me and Aang learning firebending from the Sun Warriors, they were merely the protectors of the last dragons. I have to assume all three of us were deemed worthy by the two that emerged from the mountain, and now they have repopulated enough to entrust me with a hatchling. I guess it’s safe to tell the people who need to know, since dragons are now officially on the protected species list... It’s really easy to protect something when everyone who would argue with you thinks they’re all dead. Before the war, most Fire Lords deemed worthy were presented with one, as a symbol of their ability to nourish their country. And since I am  _ literally _ re-birthing a nation…. Well I guess those _ sun people _ have a sense of humor… I think you would like them.”

Sokka paused, staring at the chicken scratch in his lap.

“Zuko, this is single-handedly the coolest thing you have ever shown me. You're gonna be a dragon dad!” He started to fervently read through the steps of “proper scale cleaning” with his Fire Lord smiling beside him. Zuko put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, wondering how he became so lucky.

Moments later, Zuko pulled a large tassel rope by the wall, and several servants with trays wheeled into the room to either side of the bed. The trays were stacked high with breakfast dishes and juice. Zuko got his usual chopped fruit and glazed chicken-pork over rice. Sokka received large plates of eggs and seasoned sausages, with plenty of toast. Zuko had told one of the servants last night to relay to the chef what Sokka might want for breakfast. By the drooly look on the prince's face, he had guessed correctly.

They ate their meals quietly in bed, their trays side by side. By late morning their stomachs were full and their everyday robes adjusted. Zuko almost blushed at how smoothly they shared the dressing room. He himself didn't have much of a routine, but he was content to sit on the bench between the coat racks with a soft smile and watch Sokka fuss over which of the garments matched his betrothal necklace. They had shared beds and space all the time when they were traveling together during the war. There wasn't a scar or freckle new to either of them, mostly because having a post-war scar was something to brag about. But now everything had a different feeling to it, it was domestic, it was warm. Zuko wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life, and was pleased to realize that that thought didn't scare him like it used to.

When they finally left the bedroom, Zuko handed Sokka a folded schedule, and watched those blue eyes light up. It marked everything planned for their day of fun, and highlighted the necessary meetings for the next two weeks. Sokka flipped through it before throwing his arms around the Fire Lord, squeezing tight with enthusiasm.  _ Another success _ . They were escorted everywhere they went, from the bedroom door to the palace steps, from the palace steps to the carriage, and once they had driven a short while into town, out of the carriage into the gift shop. A store with walls stacked floor to ceiling with high-end weapons, tools, and accessories. No other customers were around to bother them with work, and the shopkeeper stood fixedly at the register as not to upset their entourage. They would later relax their security in order to connect with the people, but today was just going to be for them.

"I don’t even know where to start!" Sokka whispered, barely able to hold his excitement. Zuko almost felt the sparkles coming off his boyfriend as he leaned close to his ear, careful not to let the cashier overhear.

"Get whatever you like, my prince." He whispered back, and reveled at the blush that crept up Sokka's cheeks as he practically skipped around the store.

They continued bouncing from shop to shop, sending item after item back to the palace. Zuko was careful to keep an eye on their budget, but knew if Sokka went over his limit, Zuko would let him use his own. It wasn't like he would be spending it on himself. 

They zig-zagged through the city and down to the coast, only pausing to have lunch with Iroh in a restaurant where the seating area was shaped like a dome, the tables were all private, and silver looked as if it was dripping from the black velvet ceiling. They drank tea and ate roasted trout, hugging the old man and thanking him for his help in getting them together, before continuing their shopping spree. Finally coming to a rest at a ledge overlooking the ocean and late afternoon haze. The ledge was just short enough to dip their feet in the chilly salt water, refreshing after walking around in the hot sun all day. Zuko put his arm around Sokka as the prince laid his head on his shoulder, staring out into the waves.

"You didn't have to do all this for me, you know. You deserve a day off too." Sokka mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his robes.

"This  _ was _ my day off," reassured Zuko, rubbing circles into Sokka's shoulder blade with his thumb. "Getting to spoil you makes me happy."

"But aren't you interested in any of the stuff we got today?"

"I am more interested in papers, and stories, and interacting with people. I got whatever I wanted as a kid, but not knowing what it is you want kind of turns you into a brat. I was kind of stupid, and selfish, as I think all kids  _ should _ be. But when I had the money, I had no one to share it with, and when I finally had friends, I had no way of helping them. Now most of my money goes to the citizens, with a little left over to spend on the people I love. I get to keep the few luxuries I enjoy, and a couple that make you happy, and I'm good with that. Every fact and story about other cultures can be stored in my library, or I can hear it from the source's mouth by hopping on my personal ship and traveling there, and that's the only other thing that gets me excited. So as long as the people around me are happy and cared for, I'm satisfied." He put a hand on Sokka's jaw line, tilting it to look over at him. "As long as I can make your burdens lighter, your life easier, I find myself finally, truly, calm." Sokka closed his eyes, turning his head to kiss Zuko's palm, smiling into his touch.

"I don't think you have ever lied to me." Sokka suddenly said, looking up at Zuko's face. "Even when you were trying to spare my feelings by hiding yours, you always made me feel welcome and accepted. I think I was meant to be right here. Like...everything was leading up to this and teaching us to be better people so we could be together… is that corny?"

"No, I feel the same way." Zuko found that his new habit was to lean over and quietly kiss Sokka. He hadn't noticed how often the urge had taken him before, maybe it had always been there, but his favorite thing to do now was to give in every time. His hairline, his hands, his cheeks, his chapped lips… all brought a spark better then anything he could conjure with his bending. Sokka was always on his left, but he was always already facing Sokka, unable to take his eyes off the person who  _ chose him back _ .

"The next two weeks are going to be hectic. If you ever need a break let me know and we can come here, undisturbed."

"How romantic." Sokka chided, snuggling into Zuko's chest. 

They sat there together, the guards in the background, the breeze blowing soft but cool. They watched as the sun sunk red over the horizon, their day of bliss coming to an end.

The next day started a little differently. A servant knocked on the door to make sure they were awake early, their meal was brought in soon after and with much lighter portions. The same servant came back to help the two teens into weighted robes for public appearances, all royal symbols included. The guards held back to survey the area as they were bustled from meeting to meeting, the halls now full of delegates eager to get the Fire Lord's thoughts on something or other. Zuko finally had a chance to implement documents on changing the national emblem. No one really questioned the presence of the junior chief, as the palace was full of foreign royalty waiting to accompany the Fire Lord in the Great Hall. He  _ was, _ however, asked a few questions about his necklace and the policies he was here to represent. Their only confusion was about what the Southern Water Tribe needed help with after all the reinforcements Zuko had sent.

When there wasn't a meeting, they were being stealthily asked which lights they preferred for the wedding, or color they wanted their dress robes. Zuko diverted most wedding questions to his fiancé, knowing whatever he chose would look phenomenal.

When the questions died down they were driven out into the city to make an appearance at a school, or business. And that's when Zuko noticed the biggest change in Sokka.

He wasn't code switching anymore. No longer pretending to be a showboaty rich man, or a general in the army. He didn't do funny voices or eradicate his movements. He was just himself. And being himself, he showed just how much he loved Zuko's people. He couldn't be as personal with Fire Nation citizens as he could with his own tribe, seeing as they were much less sentimental. But he kept a soft tone of voice and a gentle smile as he helped carry heavy items, talked about his friend, the Avatar, or let some kids sit on his shoulders while they walked through the square. He charmed everyone he spoke to, and Zuko knew his people would come to love Sokka back. 

As the days passed by, Sokka successfully became a favorite of the Fire Nation people. They actively flooded the streets when they heard the royal carriage approaching. Zuko was even approached by an elderly woman, who patted his hand in her own, and told him she was happy her country was in good hands, nodding in the direction of the prince. The two royals themselves had become inseparable, spending every possible minute in each other's company. They had spent almost two years reaching for one another, just missing their chances, and now they couldn't help but catch up. Sokka attended every meeting, wedding planning session, and trip into the city by Zuko's side. They spent their down time by the ocean-side, and when they couldn't get away from the palace, they soaked themselves in the private pool. Even all semblance of embarrassment faded as they fell asleep in each other's arms at night, Sokka's head safely on Zuko's chest.

The day before the wedding, it was announced to those invited under false pretenses, what the ceremony would actually be. There were celebrations popping up all over the countryside as people brought out their best meats and baked goods to feast and dance with their neighbors. Festival music, cheers, and the smells from hundreds of barbecue pits filled the air as Zuko looked out his balcony at the glittering lights of his city. Tomorrow the festivities would be bursting with grandeur, but seeing his people in a time of peace, of happiness right now, sparked a warm pride in his chest he hoped would never leave him. The people surrounding his palace had something to fawn over, not because of his accomplishments, or how he had stopped a war, but simply because they knew he was kind, because he chose to stay. And as an arm slid sound Zuko's waist, the prince tucking himself into his shoulder, Zuko couldn't possibly find reason to blame them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"Sokka asked. His hair hung down from his wolfstail, framing his face.

"I think this is the first time I'm one hundred percent sure about anything." Zuko smiled over at his fiancé. They were so comfortable with each other now, that it took a lot to make the other blush. But the pride swelled just a little more as he saw the pink dust across Sokka's cheeks.

"I am too, it'll be nice to see the past few weeks of our hard work pay off. Everyone is going to  _ love _ it! Everything is going to be so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Zuko reached over with his free hand and brushed Sokka's cheek with a thumb. "I wanted to tell you something before the ceremony. Before all the official papers and stuff, so you know I'm telling the truth." Sokka looked over, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, and Zuko took a deep breath.

"If I didn't have to stay in the palace, if none of this had happened and I wasn't the Fire Lord, if I got to just be some tea maker with my uncle after the war, I still think I would have followed you anywhere. It would've taken me forever to find out why, but I still think I would've wanted to be close to you whenever possible... You're my  _ person _ , and I think _ I'm  _ yours, and I love you so much it would hurt to do, or be, anything else."

Sokka's eyes widened a little, searching Zuko's face. Whether to find a lie or commit his features to memory Zuko didn't care. He just held his true love steady and tried to let his sincerity show.

"You are." Sokka answered, so quiet he almost didn't hear him.

"I'm... what?" Zuko asked, taken aback.

"You're my person, Zuko. I love you, too. Of  _ course _ I love you, too."

It was Zuko's turn to get teary eyed, Sokka turning fully toward him to place his hands on Zuko's cheeks, brushing the hair out of his face, fingers lightly tracing his scar. They rested their foreheads together, resting in each other's embrace. 

Somewhere in the city, a single bell tower started to ring off schedule, met with the cheers of celebration. And Zuko sunk into a kiss he could see himself repeating for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I am hoping to get chapter 10 (the finale) published faster than usual but I am also trying to dance with the university's financial aide office. So fingers crossed!
> 
> And for my commentators, let me know what you like best in a fantasy-world wedding! (doesn't have to be specific to the Avatar-verse)


	10. You Make Me Live Now, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, pals. My first ever fic finished just a day or two after the time period I set for myself. Hallelujah.  
> Thank you to those who have been reading since day one, I don't know why you stuck around but I am eternally grateful.
> 
> I found this song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxM1tjTvFAc] to listen to during the wedding scene, it's beautiful and gave me goosebumps. I think the story behind it is similar to Zuko's and the Fire Nation. They would probably play it before the ceremony in celebration and after during the reception.
> 
> (Artists named after royalty for my last two chapter titles? Why would I do that? uwu) Part Two- By Queen

The evening of the wedding, every resident within the volcano, plus several hundred citizens from the lower cities, came to welcome the soon to be High Prince. The streets were filled with festival stalls and the smell of roasted spices, the slight smell of smoke drifted as grills were struck up and people walked the stone roads with sparklers in hand. The palace gardens were strung up with lanterns and all torches available were lit, with candles shaped like lilies floating in the pond. The fountains puncturing the courtyard had been bent into elegant sculptures of the two royals, surrounded by ribbons of ice. The music of tanggu drums and zithers filled the air like chimes as Aang stepped onto the dais, clad in full Avatar regalia. The ceremony would take place on the skybridge connecting two buildings of the palace. On one side of the walkway lay the gardens and esteemed guests, on the other, far below, lay a sea of Fire Nation citizens in black and red formal attire, dotted with candlelight and the blue robes of Water Tribe nobles. Fireflies flitted over their heads and through the banisters as people cheered for The Last Airbender, eager for the rituals to begin. Aang raised his hands high to signal for silence. 

Zuko tried to ignore his lightheadedness as he stepped out into the evening air, concentrating on its sweet smell of rice pudding and cotton candy. His soft robes were white, wrapped in sashes of red and gold. His hands were hidden in his sleeves as he walked with his head bowed toward the boy he considered a brother. Aang gave him an empathetic smile as he was joined on the platform. The drums quieted to a murmur as Zuko raised his head. 

Draped in silk robes of white and blue, Sokka emerged from the palace trimmed in silver. He looked as nervous as Zuko felt as he padded along the covered bridge. The Fire Lord took the princes hands in his own, covertly rubbing circles into his palms to coax out a smile.  _ This is really happening _ , their faces conveyed.  _ We’re doing this _ . 

The Avatar wrapped a long, lilac belt of silk around the two royals’ conjoined hands, its surface delicately embroidered with the sun and moon. Aang placed his hands over the silk, addressing the crowds as he spoke of unity and peace. 

“This has been a long time coming, even if us being here is quite sudden,” Aang continued. “I am honored to be here and officiate the joining of my two friends in matrimony. They are truly family, to me, and to their homelands. An unstoppable force, an immovable object, an amazing and powerful partnership. Fighting for the safety of the world, and the lives of your people in tandem, in unison. The love between these two has only grown over the years. An undeniable connection that stretches across continents, lasts through the trials of time, and persists through the injustice of war. I am confident this bond will last like an eternal flame, and shape the world in its own image of patience and understanding. The love you have for each other is reflected in the work you have done to build an era of prosperity and warmth.” Aang, ever the sucker for drama, entered The Avatar State, his tattoos and eyes glowing as he kept his clasped hands on theirs, speaking in a voice unlike his own. “By the power invested in me by the spirits, I pronounce these men bound in life and in soul. May their union bring the world a vision of peace.” 

Closing his eyes, Aang returned to his usual spry nature. Giving a toothy grin to his two friends. They looked into each other’s eyes, their figures framed by fireflies. Zuko leaned over the silk to kiss Sokka, who eagerly returned the motion, melting into one another as everyone they cared about cheered. Aang removed the sash and hung large leis of purple orchid and hyacinth around the necks of the two royals. The cheering and band music struck up again, as the Fire Lord and official High Prince bowed to their guests before turning, kneeling to bow before the masses. Fireworks shot into the night sky, signaling to the rest of the nation the arrival of their beloved leaders, a bouquet of sparkling white and pink.

Zuko was overwhelmed by the scent of lavender and honey-glazed meats as he sat at the long ceremonial table. Dish after steaming dish was placed on the white cloth, as dancers spun in the courtyard to the music. Both guests and citizens walked up to the other side of the eating area, to present their gifts and congratulations. Sokka never let go of Zuko’s hand as singers belted sacred lyrics, and benders performed ritual techniques. They celebrated late into the night, filling their stomachs with curry and feeding each other pou buns. Even in the hot island evening, everything felt light and sweet.

Zuko gently cupped Sokka's cheek and kissed his husband. He could feel the excitement under the High Prince's skin as he stood and led Sokka by the hand onto the dance floor, surrounded by their friends, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sokka placed his hands on Zuko's chest. They swayed to the music, their foreheads touching, as the soft firelight swirled across their faces.

"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now." Whispered Sokka. "It's like a dream."

"Then I'm glad I'm dreaming with you." Zuko replied, and his husband gave a soft smile.

"We're married, Zuko. We did it! After everything, we're finally together."

"I would do it all again if it meant spending more time with you."

They continued to dance, all soft touches and crooked grins. The music became more upbeat as they swung around in their bulky clothes. If Zuko had been told three years ago that he would be this happy, this loved, he wouldn't have believed it. He wouldn't even know what this would feel like, surrounded by found family who supported him, all shuffling feet and twirling laughter. He even spotted Toph in her fancy gown doing a funky little jig to the beat in the background. No amount of paintings or photographs could capture the ambiance of the crowd as the two royals twisted to the string band and kicked their feet to the drums. Joyous tears appeared at the corners of his eyes as Zuko felt acceptance sink in. His people, his family, had been through so much. All celebrations before now had had a solemn note to them, a sour truth. Everyone was fighting for a future where they could finally mourn those lost in peace. But now, the Fire Lord marrying a junior chief of the Water Tribe was no longer a statement, it was a sign of the times. And he couldn't have accomplished all this in such a short time without his best friend now airbending in the corner, his sister-in-law gracefully twirling around him, his uncle, who very clearly could not dance, or simply was not trying to, and the man now clutching his hand as the festival drums rattled the stars. His work was far from over, he knew that. He would probably spend the rest of his life trying to heal the deep scars left by his ancestors. But he would do it with his soulmate by his side, and there was no longer anyone who could take that freedom away from him, who could pry him from those ocean eyes.

They feasted well into the night on crab puffs and roast duck, hotcakes with sweet cream, chocolate pastries and plum wine. It was early in the morning by the time the party calmed down, having danced, drank, and eaten themselves into a stupor. Arm in arm as they stumbled off to bed.

**_Epilogue¤_ **

The next morning Zuko found himself once again wrapped around his true love. Hair, loose and soft, draped over his bare shoulder as he brushed a hand across the dark, muscled arm now resting on his chest. Sokka gave a huff in his sleep and Zuko kissed his fingers one by one. His husband. It was all so real.

He would spend the remainder of his reign as Fire Lord looking into that soft face, brushing his fingers through that hair, kissing a smile onto those lips, counting the freckles across his back. Those arms would hold him together through the mourning of his uncle, his true father. On nights when his work would consume him, hunched over the papers that littered his desk, Sokka would be the one to quietly sit on his lap. Distracting him from the headaches and rubbing the crease between his eyebrows until he relaxed. He was the one that spoke up during council meetings when a delegate blamed Zuko for the cruelty of his forefathers. His voice would much later console him through the death of his best friend, followed by the birth of his reincarnation. 

For now Sokka accompanied Zuko to the north, to visit the Sun Warriors, where the Fire Lord was bestowed with a bright crimson dragon not much bigger than a fire ferret. The infant itself choosing Zuko for a perch as the pale boy meditated as instructed. Having such a gentle, yet powerful creature choose him melted all his remaining walls, causing him to break down in the middle the dragon's nest, feeling the watchful eye of the mother as his breath caught in his throat. The hatchling was anointed with the name Druk, and upon exiting the cave, mounted himself across the High Prince's shoulders, nuzzling his snout into the side of Sokka's face.

At home, Druk slept on the bed, curled up between the married couple, but was soon so big he took up the entire back half of the room, curved around the bed protectively as he guarded the back wall now ornamented with Sokka's sword collection. Not even two years after his arrival to the family, was he relocated to the royal gardens at night. Zuko would often come outside to find Sokka with his forehead pressed to the snout of the dragon, or else nestled between its front legs talking about nothing in particular. Coincidentally, the number of assassins sent by Zuko's family to break into the palace plummeted dramatically.

They visited the South Pole often, and once most of the Fire Nation was more democratic in their legislation, it became their annual summer getaway. Although, the Fire Lord insisted in bringing paper work so he could make sure his job was being done away from home. It was nice to have a break from the sweltering heat of the Fire Nation and curl up in Sokka's bedroom, surrounded by their friends and the smell of snow.

Hakoda became somewhat of a mentor to him, welcoming him to the Water Tribe during their visits and teaching him the skills passed down through generations. Zuko spent many a summer afternoon sitting on the docks with his father-in-law, methodically mending fishing nets, patching sails, and sewing lures. 

After a few more summers, it was on those docks that he was best man at the wedding of the boy he considered a brother and his sister-in-law. Aang jittering with anticipation as Katara walked along the ice, wearing the betrothal necklace Zuko knew the airbender spent countless nights trying to perfect. It still looked like a scribbled mess, and Sokka kept thanking Zuko for not giving him such a stone. But they never spoke ill of it to Aang, and Katara treasured it almost as much as her mother's. Iroh had shed a tear or two, having been a father figure to the Avatar after the war. He had slipped once or twice and called Aang Zuko's brother. Zuko didn't mind it. On the contrary, he liked to think that his friends were all now his official family. Even Suki, who, on her breaks from helping the Earth Kingdom, visited the palace for a gab sesh with Sokka. At first Zuko thought it weird that he didn't have any jealous feelings toward the Kyoshi Warrior, but soon realized it was because they were best friends, and he had a closeness with Mai almost as strong. Anything that brought out that beaming smile on Sokka's face, deserved a place in the royal palace, in Zuko's opinion.

Sooner or later, Zuko was approached once again by the Fire Sages. Six years after the war, five years of happiness, and Zuko could still recognize the face they made when they were anticipating a strike from the Fire Lord.

"What is it now?" Zuko groaned.

"My lord," Stammered the leading Sage. "We are most happy that you have taken to the role of Fire Lord so valiantly, and you have done such great work for our nation. But there are still pressing matters we need to address."

"Spit it out." He sighed. All this time and they still didn't know how to act around people. Even when advocating for peace, they were still caught up in the old way of doing things.

"My lord, we are thankful that your marriage worked out for the better, but there is still the matter of why it was set into motion in the first place."

"If something happens to me, I trust Sokka with running the Fire Nation. He has every right."

"Yes, my lord, but the throne still requires an heir. At this point in any royal union, the marriage is already consummated-"

"I don't see, in this modern era, how that is any of your business." Zuko simmered.

"Of course, my lord." said one of the second Sages quickly, "What he is trying to say is there is usually a child born into the family by now. The purpose of having an heir so early is to ensure they have the required time to learn how to run the country. That way, if anything happens to you, and the child is too young, they have the right to become of age before assuming the throne, having finished education and training."

"Yes, of course." Zuko sighed again. "Then what do you suggest?"

After a very serious and emotional talk with Sokka, the two rulers set sail along the coast of the Fire Nation. Visiting orphanages was hard enough with Sokka's soft heart and Zuko's empathetic nature, but none of the children seemed to understand why they were there. No single kid stood out to them however, but they kept each child in mind as they searched from city to city. Seeing building after building of children they could do much more for, started to take a toll on Sokka. So by their last stop, he stayed on the ship. And that’s when Zuko saw her.

Stepping off the boat he heard yelling, spotting two well dressed merchants running across the cobblestone road, stumbling over carts and bumping into produce stalls. Squinting he noted what, or rather who, they were chasing. A little girl no older than six, clutching a rich man’s purse. Zuko could hear her giggling from his spot on the docks as she dodged her pursuers and gracefully avoided the crowd shuffling around the market. Her clothes were tattered, her face smudged with dirt, her cheeks sunken in as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Not bothering to wait for Sokka to emerge, Zuko calmly followed the three people in pursuit. He told himself it was to retrieve these men their coin, but he could not deny the similarity between this situation and a chase he had of his own during the war. The only difference was he wore a mask back then, and as he spotted where the child had ducked to lose her attackers, he witnessed her handing out the contents of the purse to a handful of other children even smaller and skinnier than she was. And in that moment he knew, he and Sokka were meant to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that those who find this find a little peace of mind, like it has brought to me in this stressful time. Honestly living with anxiety is painful sometimes and I create my own characters to simply cope with a plot or to reassure myself that my favorite characters are going to be okay, because my OCs are there. Other times I create cannon divergence such as this in my head because I like making sense of things. I have very few worlds of my own, and all my creations are very important to me. I haven't shared them with people outside of my friends because I think they are special on their own. But my friend sent me an arranged marriage prompt for my favorite headcannon ship and I couldn't help but go through with it. I am so very glad you like it :')
> 
> I would just like to thank my editors again for catching my drunk texting and late night ramblings. They have made my brain baby readable. Please check them out if you have a chance, they are talented and amazing.  
> @SilvCrimson (or SIlv): for plot accuracy and characteristics  
> @BMCroissant (or Butter): for grammar and punctuation
> 
> LAST THING, I am ace and am not really comfortable with publishing smut, BUT I have found a couple ace writers whose works don't make me feel cringey so I might have a one shot published (based on this fic), set on their honeymoon night :^)  
> Any other questions about this fic I will answer in the comments here on chapter 10 so there are no spoilers for those just finding the fic. Otherwise thanks so much and I hope to see y'all again if I find the strength to write another fic in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how often this will update, I made my account just for this lol  
> If you wanna draw some of the scenes please tag me @PunkartWasTaken on Tumblr or @PunkarkOfficial on Twitter. I'd love to share it!
> 
> PS. I am new to publishing on this sight and I am loving your guys' usernames!


End file.
